¿Nueva Oportunidad? Gamer Oscuro Mx
by GreenSan18
Summary: Perdio todo lo que era importante para a el desde el 'incidente' en su primera vida, apenas volviendo a vivir lo vuelve a perder todo de nuevo, lamentablemente para los que estan tras su vida y los incontables enemigos de el ya no es el mismo chico que en su primer vida a su edad se elisto para la guerra, Aplicando el dicho, sangre derramada por nuestros enemigo, Semi-Evil Gamer Mx
1. Prologo Una vida Llena de Venganza

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo por Julio: ¿Nueva Oportunidad?, ;)]**_

**[Transmitiendo Arco Prologo: Una vida llena de Venganza]**

**[Arco Prologo: Una vida llena de Venganza]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y con un dolor en el cuerpo]**_

_**};3**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.**_

_**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, al igual que este fanfiction es unicamente una manera de ver las cosas de una historia en particular]**_

Oscuridad, una oscuridad absoluta que hasta parecia que no tendria fin alguno

Solo se sentia un abrumador viento que no era ni caliente ni frio

Sin ninguna emocion, sin ningun sentido en especifico se vagao por ese paramo vacio, ni siquiera hay color, o algo en cierto modo fisico, ninguna forma o algo que pudiera dar sentido en que direccion iba, o a que altura estaba

Un verdadero infierno para a el, un lugar donde no hay nada, sin vida, sin poder interactuar con nadie

Sin esperanza, sin motivo, sin nada...

Hasta que vio una especie de consola aparecer enfrente de el...

Esta se veia completamente rara, ¿por que aparecia una proyeccion holografica?

Hasta donde el sabe, desde hace cerca de 57 años desde el desastre que acabo con la vida en la tierra, si es que no habia perdido la cuenta

Y su muerte al tratar de salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles con tal que no sufrieran ese destino nuclear que se volvio el planeta

Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo lleva en ese mismo lugar, que no parecia cambiar no importa cuanto tiempo llevaba asi, serian meses, años, siglos, milenios, no se tenia nocion del tiempo

Lo unico que el recordaba es sus memorias y la gente que dejo atrás, y la que se adelanto por culpa de muchos involucrados que causaron la caida de todo lo considerado vida en ese entonces

...y asi siguio estando muy pensativo viendo ese recuadro, que dicta lo siguiente

**[¿Quieres tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida?]**

**[Si~No]**

...no sabia que hacer

...y no importaba cuanto caminara, no desaparecia, aunque si le dio bastante curiosidad

¿Es alguna nueva alucinacion de su parte?

Si ha tenido pesadillas, o al menos algo parecida a pesadillas ya que no recuerda la ultima vez que el ha dormido, menos habiendo dormido tranquilamente

Despues de ver a la gente que el mas ha apreciado morir enfrente de sus ojos, asi como los que han estado bajo su mando siendo vaporisados, asesinados, o devorados

Especialmente si sobreviven a lo ultimo, ser convertido en uno mas de ellos...

Tantas muertes, es una carga muy pesada, pero aun asi, solo espera con una leve esperanza que los que pudieron despegar no hubieran varado en el espacio y escaparan del infierno que alguna vez fue la tierra

...no toco esa pantalla por un buen tiempo, o eso creia que ha pasado bastante tiempo, ya que, podria ser un minuto, o un año entero, ...es lo unico que pensaba, en la selección de esa consola a su frente

**[Si o No]**

Podria darle si, pero, ¿volveria a este infierno?, al lugar que si no escapabas al riesgoso y frio espacio, la muerte seria una forma aceptable de no ir ahí, o darle no, y quedarse asi por el resto de la misma existencia

...ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y tanto los buenos recuerdos, asi como las pesadillas lo torturaban por lo que ha sentido como una eternidad

Pero...

'¿Volver a ese infierno en vida a sufrir mas?, ¿y solo al volver a morir tener mas pesadillas que tendran un lugar en mis recuerdos?'

...es casi perder por perder, no hay eleccion, no se puede elegir

Y como la respuesta daria lo mismo, selecciono si

Si esto solo añadira mas dolor en su mente, es una buena opción

Un castigo y recuerdo eterno de lo inutil que se ha sentido, incluso con la posicion que se ha ganado no pudo salvar a muchos

Y era una fe ciega si los que escaparon en las naves espaciales siquiera podrian haber sobrevivido

...Pero despues de aceptar lo que supuestamente es una continuacion de su eterno castigo en su infierno personal acabo ocurriendo algo que no espero

Negro

Oscuridad, no veia nada mas que la consola

Que como loco, aparecio varios mensajes enfrente, mientras este parecia caer si fin, y la caida iba aumentando su velocidad

No habia un fin durante esa caida, pero se sentia como si estuviera llendo hasta el lugar mas profundo de su espacio sin fin...

Al mismo tiempo que toda la oscuridad de poco a poco empezaba a aclararse, hasta un blanco puro, en donde perdio todos los sentidos que tenia, o al menos, los que le quedaban

_**[1 junio 2015, México] (si es que leyeron esto antes hare un cambio con respecto a las fechas solo mostrando asi, por que si no se me va la oya)**_

Abrio un chico los ojos de golpe con una cara espantada y sudando frio parecia que cayo de espaldas de la cama al estar de cabeza

Se levanto lentamente y despues vio a su alrededor en donde estaba

Parecen ser sus cosas, pero a la vez, no reconocia nada de lo que veia

Lo que le paso fue una cosa muy sencilla, el esta sintiendo los efectos de la reencarnación, una reencarnación tardia pero una reencarnación formalmente

Un evento, un trauma, o muy rara vez, solo cosa del destino, el alma intranquila del 'olvidado' fue por fin dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir

Pero no reconocia nada de lo que esta a su alrededor, en lo que su mente asimilaba tanto lo que conocia como lo que su nuevo yo sabe

Tardo cerca de 2 hrs, hasta que parecia que su mente volvio en si, supo varias cosas sobre si mismo

El tiene cerca de 14 años, sus padres, mas especificamente, su padre, recibio una buena propuesta por parte de un contacto en japon, se mudo ahí para tener un mejor ingreso para la familia, o lo que quedaba

Llevandose a mi mama y mis hermanos

Yo iba a ir, pero, por un asunto con mis abuelos paternos, se suponia que iria ya tiempo despues en un viaje tardio prefiriendo ver las consultas medicas y velar por mi abuelo que estaba mal de salud

Ocurrio un terrible incidente, un accidente vial muy fatal que acabo matando a casi todos, abuelos, tios, primos...

Yo fui el unico sobreviviente, mis padres estan en tierras niponas por ello no les paso nada, en cambio yo, no estuve ahí

Me 'adelante' a la casa en camion por que queria sorprenderlos con unos cuantos regalos y un cartel que dicta 'Bienvenido de Vuelta Papa Alonso', y asi estar en familia reunida y feliz

...y tuvo que suceder esa tragedia que se cobro la vida de todos los que me importan, _de nuevo..., no otra vez..._

Por suerte, mi familia se lleva muy bien con la comunidad, por ello, no he sufrido en el sentido de violencia de gente de afuera, ya siendo el unico y mas joven en la casa

Mis padres quedaron devastados al enterarse, solo habia telefono fijo por donde les pude marcar

Y no hay computador o algo para tener videochat, si bien ganaban ahora gran dinero, no sabian como darmelo por un tiempo

Para buena suerte, mi padre se le olvido una de sus tarjetas en México, Teniendo un modo de traspasarme dinero

Tuve que dejar forzosamente la escuela, por lo que hasta ahora no tengo ni la primaria terminada, en mi edad, tendria que prepararme para graduarme de la secundaria

Por ello, estuve por las colonias haciendo todo tipo de trabajos, asi reuniendo dinero por toda la mano de obra, o algun trabajo que saliera de improvisto en ese momento

Si bien me traspasaban buenas cantidades, se veria muy sospechoso que un niño comprara todo eso, y hubo varias veces que me quisieron robar la tarjeta, escapaba apenas de mis atacantes

Con eso, mi habitacion constaba de una cama, una radio, unas cuantas mudas de ropa, son las que tengo, y que me pude comprar, ah, y una vela con cerillos para poder ver en la noche

Al ser el unico en la casa, y no poder retirar a gusto dinero sin que me asaltaran causo una fuerte consecuencia en mi hogar

Terminando en irse todo cuesta abajo, sin ingresos, sin nadie a recurrir, tratando de protegerlo como he podido bloqueando puertas y ventanas para impedir un acceso sencillo

Y si bien mis padres han tratado de volver, que por cuestiones legales tanto del pais como su trabajo, deben estar al menos 7 años en japon, han pasado 4 desde que se fueron, y 3 desde el incidente

Asi que solo es aguantar hasta que puedan ir por mi, algo absurdo lo admito, pero al ser un niño muy joven era lo unico que me daba razon y logica de seguir esas instrucciones

Ya estando en fechas de que deberia estar en preparatoria, viviendo por ahora una vida miserable, sobreviviendo a las calles, asi como estar atento por la colonia, ya que algunos empezaron a aprovecharse de la situacion al ver que soy el unico que reside en la vivienda, sin éxito alguno

No han robado nada hasta la fecha, pero las puertas y las maderas que ha puesto en ventanas para evitar que entraran ya se encontraban muy deterioradas, hasta con moho, tanto por el tiempo como ataques con la intención de entrar

Por suerte, he podido asustarlos de vez en cuando con cohetes y fuegos artificiales, pero no podre seguir asi por mucho tiempo, el vecino de 2 calles

Asi que se encontraba en una situacion desesperada...

O eso creia...

Al asimilar todo esto, sintio como su cuerpo cambio por completo al despertar, tardo otros 10 minutos para asimilar todo

Corrio a el baño mas cercano, y se vio completamente, tal como vio su persona, media cerca de 1.40, era muy pequeño

...tenia cicatrices muy profundas, cerca del 56% de todo su cuerpo

Eso lo sorprendio, por las marcas de esas cicatrices, son completamente iguales a la de su vida anterior, cuando murio a los 74 años de edad

Si, en un evento nuclear que destruyo el planeta se volvio uno de las casi inexistentes personas que lograron vivir a esa edad

Sin su conocimiento, solo 5 lograron vivir hasta esa edad de su generacion, y no fue su equipo, el cual le sacaba 5 años mas que estos, pero nunca lo supo, ya que estos fueron a otros TerraNova

Quedo ahí con 3 parpadeos seguidos, sin inmutarse al no creer lo que veia

Al tercer parpadeo sali del baño para sentarme en el comedor lleno de polvo, no comia ahí, por el miedo a ser saqueado por gente de afuera

Lo raro de todo eso es lo que parecian letras en su vista, no como tal una consola, solo letras...

**[[...Transmigrando información, al 0.21%]]**

Solo ha aparecido esto, y desaparecio de su vista...

***Mensaje obtenido**

**[El sistema se esta cargando, el traspaso de memoria esta en proceso, se puede hacer misiones de manera normal, las recompensas seran otorgadas una vez completado el proceso...]**

'¿Pero que...?'

¿Que queria decir con eso?

Alos pocos segundos, aparecio lo siguiente...

**[Estas haciendo trabajos para sobrevivir el dia a dia, ¡Apurate antes de que los pierdas!**

**Quitar escombros (Cascajo), Mínimo 20 Kilos**

**Empieza en 10 min**

**Mover fierro, Minimo 10 Kilos**

**Empieza en 3 horas**

**Ayudar en la construccion, Hacer al menos 5 Mezclas**

**Empieza en 7 horas**

**Recompensa: 2,000 Pesos, Un objeto especial...**

**Posibilidad de aumentar las recompensas por cada monto extra]**

**[Nota: Las recompensas seran obtenidas una vez que se complete el sistema]**

'¡¿Que carajos?!'

Es el pensamiento del 'muchacho', si bien quiso mas respuestas, el mensaje desapareció, dejando solo el porcentaje, subiendo muy lentamente...

**[0.23%]**

'...'

**~Ha pasado cerca de un par de horas**

"¡Vamos!, ¡el cascajo no se movera solo!"

Esa es la voz de uno de los encargados del servicio de materiales de construccion y retiro de escombros

Desde hace tiempo, y para evitar morir de hambre, gran parte de esto por que ha tenido miedo de retirar en bancos, por que lo roben, ha tratado de hacer diferentes actividades, con esto, sin terminar sus estudios, desde la primaria

Por ello, va a donde se pueda a conseguir dinero, por suerte, hay varios lugares donde puede ganarse al menos cerca de entre 500 a 1,000 pesos, mensuales

Por esa cantidad, le cortaron la luz y el gas, asi como la linea telefonica desde hace tiempo, apenas para comer, por suerte, sus padres le pagan el pedrial de la casa para que no la embarguen, solo eso

No sabe como utilizar el telefono, bueno, antes de sus memorias, por lo que se limitaba a oir las llamadas provenientes de la linea fija, pero como esta ha sido desconectada, no ha tenido contacto en meses

...tambien esta el hecho de la demas familia, tiene si mal no se equivoca unos tios y primos en ciudad juarez, al norte de México, pero, estos estaban peleados desde hace mucho tiempo con mis padres, asi que no se de ellos, ademas que no los conozco en persona, ni se sus numeros de todas formas

Por ello, solo se limita a hacer lo mas que puede a completar la tarifa de hoy, ...veia que por cada carga aumentaba ese limite minimo, pero no es lo unico

...se sentia muy ligero, muy rapido, y sobre todo, muy fuerte

Un costal de cascajo normalmente se tardaba del lugar desechado al camion entr min por saco, por lo pesado que es

Lo esta haciendo por costal en 1 min o menos, incluso mas rapido que los que normalmente se han dedicado a eso para vivir, asi, en menos de media hora, se termino un camion

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ya que con la ayuda de todos, el camion tardaba al menos entre hora y ½ a 2

Eso fue claramente beneficioso

Con ello, durante 2 horas se llevaron cerca de 5 camiones

"Disculpe señor...", decia el joven alexander, llamando la atencion del encargado

"Ah, si, dime, ¿ya es la hora?"

"Si, me quedaria a hacer mas pero tengo el otro trabajo"

"...esta bien, ten", le dio cerca de 450 Pesos, 6 veces mas de lo usual

"Señor..., tanto..."

"No se si es la energia de los jovenes, pero has ayudado bastante, del esfuerzo viene la paga, ahí tu monto, ahora vete, no querrás llegar tarde al otro encargo..."

"Si, ¡Muchas gracias!"

Y asi se marcho, a cumplir la segunda tarea, habiendo transportado cerca de 110 bolsas de cascajo al camion

En si fue de gran ayuda, ya que normalmente se hacia con 6 trabajadores incluyendolo a el, pero en este caso los demas no pudieron asistir antes, llegarian mas tarde, por ello, le vino muy bien el acarreo de costales

Fue al segundo trabajo del dia de hoy, el fierro

Este es mas del tipo transportar a mano, el fierro sirve para muchas cosas, asi como puede ser refundido y volver a utilizar, usado mucho por hojalateros y herreros para los encargos, asi como a los mecanicos

Pero en este caso, es mas por cargarlo, en esta tarea se tiene que acarrear esos metales, principalmente el fierro, por ello, tanto como se pueda, como no posee un diablo (forma de decir carretilla en México), con las manos llevando los pesados metales

Ha sido mas facil de lo que aparento

Cerca de 6 kilos por viaje, mas por la capacidad de poder cargarlo, ya que son de volúmenes grandes, a pesar de no tener tanto peso

Aquí, el pago es distinto, aquí, solo recibe el 10% de todo lo vendido

Haciendo varios ciclos de entrega, de 7 cuadras de donde tiene el patron en curso el fierro a vender, hasta donde se vende

...no se acuerda cuantas vueltas ha dado, pero obtuvo cerca de 1,312 Pesos, el 10% de todo lo que ha transportado

**~Consumiendo cerca de 5 horas**

Si tardo bastante, pero de un modo u otro se tiene que obtener el dinero

Lo malo es que no hay tiempo que perder, a ir a la constructora

Estando cerca de 18 cuadras lejos de su casa, se ve un edificio que esta en construccion

Ahí, solo sirve de albañil, haciendo varias mezclas, revolviendo grava, arena y el costal de cemento

Ya con agua, se hace lo que formalmente es el cemento de mezcla, el que se usa para las casas

Si bien en otras culturas se construye con madera o pared falsa, siendo ejemplo japon o estados unidos, para no hacer tantos gastos

Las de México suelen ser de varillas de metal, tabiques y el cemento, ah, y tablas de madera que ayuden para aplanar la mezcla y se afirmara bien, en vez de ladrillos tambien es valido el uso de piedra volcanica por lo resistente que es, y aparte que por donde vivo hace siglos exploto un volcan, habiendo bastante piedra volcanica para usar

Esto hace que las casas y edificios sean muy resistentes, mas que las edificaciones de los 2 paises anteriores

Claro que tambien depende del clima para que se seque, si es temporada lluviosa se tardaria incluso un par de meses, si es soleado, en cuestion de semanas

Pero seran realmente resistentes, siempre y cuando no se exceda el peso limite

Tomando un ejemplo, la de una maestra de una universidad, que en un cuarto hizo su espacio personal, teniendo cerca de 3 toneladas de peso ahí en un cuarto con peso limite de media tonelada

Resultando en el colapso de ese edificio por dentro, ya que se debilitaba la estructura de poco a poco

Volviendo al tema, el trabajo es el siguiente, hacer la mayor cantidad de mezcla posible, si es posible, hasta terminar el material, esta siendo ya bien mezclada, con una pala agarrarla y ponerla en una cubeta, para despues subirla al albañil experto, que lo añadiria a lo que tenga que poner, piso, pared, castillo, columna, lo que sea necesario, y asi ir acarreando las cubetas de un piso a otro, o por medio de una polea para hacer el trabajo mas rapido

Lo malo es que esta se rompio hace horas, asi que hay que cargarlas en los hombros, sin que se te caiga en el proceso al subirlo, y darselo a los albañiles

Ese dia, se pudo terminar la mezcla de cemento

No solo eso, el atraso de varios dias por falta de personal, de cerillos que ayuden en la acarreada, se pudo progresar bastante, casi de estar a un par de meses atrazados, a un par de semanas atrazados

Asi quedo cerca de 28 mezclas hechas

Por la ayuda, recibio lo que normalmente recibe, 150 pesos, pero, al hacer lo que normalmente hacen 8 personas y cumplirlas a tiempo, hizo cerca de 1,250 pesos

Contando lo de todo el dia, ha sido cerca de 3,012 Pesos, cerca de lo que gana en 3 meses

...una parte de el dice que esta feliz por el resultado, la otra no creia en lo fuerte y rapido que se volvio tan pronto

No sabia que pasaba del todo, tenia memorias que no reconocia, mas no la personalidad anterior, aun no

El porcentaje se veia: **81.5%**

Y subiendo, muy lentamente

Cada vez se sentia mas raro por lo que pasaba cada dia, y los mensajes no ayudaban

**[Tarea Completada]**

**[Quitar escombros (Cascajo), Mínimo 20 Kilos, (360/20) (8,100)**

**Mover fierro, Minimo 10 Kilos (160/10) (20,992)**

**Ayudar en la construccion, Hacer al menos 5 Mezclas, (28/5) (7,000)**

**Recompensa: 2,000 Pesos, Un objeto especial...**

**Recompensa Adicional: Lo ganado en cada tarea sera multiplicado por el trabajo extra, dando un monto extra del dinero obtenido]**

'Espera,¡¿Que?!'

Se vio que el dinero que tenia en el comedor al contarlo se ilumino, volviendose un bonche mucho mayor

'…'

Me dispuse a contarlo

'...!'

No podia creer la cantidad

36,092 Pesos

Lo de unos 3 años, en cuestion de solo un dia

Incluso pense, 'esto debe de ser una broma', una cruel ilusion con mis sentimientos

No lo fue, lo comprobe comprandome unas quesadillas, mas un refresco

Use ese dinero que aparecio de recompenza y no parecieron rechazarlo, no tuvieron problema alguno en aceptarlo

No se que pensar

En lo que acomodaba mis ideas, aseguraba la casa con la madera y alambre, no voy a dejar que me roben tan facilmente

Una vez bien asegurado, con todo y piedras, me fui al cuarto de baño, agarrando de un tambo de lluvia que llene hace semanas, una cubeta y bañarme con esta, es lo menos que puedo hacer

Pues no hay agua, asi que debe de ser racionalizada, y de paso lavar la ropa, para no desperdiciar

Y al final, apagar las luces de la vela de la habitacion, esperando que nada salga mal ya bañado por completo y aseado bastante con jabon y shampoo que por fin pudo comprar y utilizar despues de tanto tiempo...

Cerrando los ojos aun bastante confundido con lo sucedido el dia de hoy, queriendo saber por que el cambio brusco de mi cuerpo, ya siento que no soy yo...

**~Mientras unos segundos despues de que el cerrara los ojos**

**[...formato terminado**

**...traspaso de memoria completado, iniciando traspaso de personalidad**

**2%...**

**7%...**

**18%…]**

_**[2 de junio del 2015, México]**_

Iban cerca de 5 tipos a la residencia del moreno, en este, ya tenian su plan a seguir

Saben que, a pesar de la apariencia decadente del hogar de 3 pisos, el chico tiene bien resguardado muebles, aparatos electronicos, medicinas, se iban a forrar bastante bien esta noche

Un poco mas ricos serian, para una gran fiesta de fiesta, dinero y putas, aunque fuera solo unas noches...

Sabian que ponia ese tipo de defensas que evitarian por completo el acceso a su hogar

Pero es un momento de la noche en donde que casi ningun vecino se encontraba en sus hogares por salir de vacaciones, o de ir a una fiesta cerca de ahí y no volver hasta 1 hora mas tarde a lo mucho

Perfecto para robar todo lo posible en la camioneta, y de paso secuestrar al joven

Poco les importaba quien fuera, ya que esto ha sido un encargo personal y hacer este tipo de trabajos no es nada de este mundo

El mercado de organos vende a muy buen precio organos recien maduros, muy jovenes y sanos, en especial, para ricos con sus hijos de los cuales pagarian lo que fuese para que sus retoños fueran operados de itso facto

Cerca de medio millon facilmente sin problema por cada organo del muchacho

Entraron por diferentes lados, 3 de ellos para los pisos de arriba, para cargar lo mas facil al carro de forma inmediata

Los otros 2 a donde esta encerrado el joven, uno para asegurar las cosas valiosas, y el otro, para neutralizar al mas joven y que no pusiera resistencia alguna

Asi mientras uno se adentro a las demas habitaciones para ver lo de valor, el otro fue hacia donde estaba una vela prendida, estando mas atento por si seguia despierto

Lentamente se acerco, con cloroformo con una mano y un trapo con la otra, si lo podia someter facilmente, el unico problema en ahora por delante seria cargar los televisores en los cuartos de sus padres y su hermana

Por lo que salto en la cama, y rapidamente puso el trapo remojado en su cara

"¡HMMMM!, ¡HMMMMMMM!"

Se escuchaba los sonidos de quejido, al igual de lo que parecia pataleos de parte de el, asi como movimientos bruscos, poco tiempo despues, dejo de moverse

Menos mal, no tendria que usar su cuchillo para pararlo definitivamente...

Para no hacer ruido innecesario, fue a avisarle a su compañero

"...wey, el chamaco esta noqueado, necesito que me ayudes para 'envolverlo' para el jefe"

El otro asintio, fue a dejar unas joyas de la madre de este a un lado para prepararse, y estando cerca del cuarto, una fuerza lo tiro al piso

Mientras el primero entro, fue a encender su linterna, no servia de caso el tenerla apagada, este esta mas que dormido, asi que por ello, fue a agarrar al joven para que con el otro meterlo a la camioneta

"Bien, primero hay que cargarlo, ayudame con los pies, y luego yo con la sabana..."

Decia mientras preparaba la cabeza, pero no veia a su compañero, a la par que la luz de la vela se apago

"¡Luis, no te hagas pendejo y ven...!", comentaba ya gritando, por que no venia su compañero, paro de momento, ya que sintio muy raro el pelaje del chamaco, se sentia raro, al igual que su piel

Parecia...¿Plastico?

Lo movio con fuerza, vio que la cabeza se salio de repente dandole un fuerte susto

Lentamente se asoma a donde esta esa cabeza, lo vio detenidamente, es una mascara de plastico, rellenado con algodón de una almohada

Sin saber que hacer, se fue afuera del cuarto a la izquierda, a donde esta la sala, si bien iba a llamar de nuevo a luis, se resbalo dandose fuertemente en la cabeza

Grito y cayo por esa accion mientras maldecia por esa suerte, tirando la linterna al suelo, ya al tratar de reincorporarse, sintio algo mojado en sus manos y volteo a donde la linterna alumbra por el suelo

Sangre, una gran cantidad, vio lo que no creia, un cuerpo inmovil, el cuerpo de luis

"¡¿Pero que chinga...?!"

***Slash**

***Sangre siendo derramada por el cuello en cantidades abundantes**

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras

Al caer, trato de poner sus manos al cuello para parar la sangre y no morir desangrado, vio una imagen que le pesaria en su lecho de muerte

El joven que este bien conoce con el cuchillo de luis en mano y lleno de sangre por el costado de donde sostiene el arma letal, viendolo fijamente a los ojos

Sintiendo el peor terror que en toda su vida ha tenido, la mirada del joven solo decia una cosa que quedaba fuertemente grabado en su mente

Peligro...

Y esa fue la imagen que se quedo en su mente, aquel que deberia haber sido facil de neutralizar resulto ser mas peligroso de lo que imaginaron

Habian cometido un grave error

"Vete alla abajo, y ayudales a ese par de pendejos, andan gritando como puta en antro"

Decia uno de los tenientes a cargo de ese lugar, para revisar como iban luis y roberto, no deberian de demorarse tanto contra un simple chamaco...

Asi, alfonso bajo a un rapido ritmo a ver que hacian ellos 2, mientras el y perez revisaban el lote de los mas viejos de los castro en el segundo piso

Medicinas, joyas de la abuela y papeles de propiedad

Con esto, el jefe podria vender la propiedad sin problema y poder obtener las tierras importantes de esta familia

"¡Ahhhhhhhh!, ¡Graaaahhhh!, ¡Ackkkk...!"

Fueron los gritos de alfonso desde afuera, incluso entre los gritos parecio intentar decir algo...

...se quedaron pasmados por ese tipo de gritos

"Perez, bajemonos, veamos que tanto estan haciendo estos idiotas"

Con esto, los 2 se bajaron hasta el piso que da a la calle muy rapidamente

…

…

…

"¿Que carajos...?"

Veian a alfonso, degollado de la garganta, y cuchilladas de parte del brazo derecho

Y de la entrepierna...

Eso ya se les hizo extraño en mas de un sentido, con lo que sacaron sus pistolas

"Tu, vete adentro y ve como estan los otros 2, yo ire a la camioneta..."

Con eso, el otro fue hacia adentro, con su pistola todo nervioso, ya que es la primera vez haciendo un atraco y mas al ver como resultaron ellos 2

Ya adentro vio lo que casi lo hacia vomitar, luis y roberto muertos por el cuello de forma precisa, aun con esa impresión fue a revisar mas adentro...

No encontro a nadie, facilmente tardo como 3 minutos buscando en el lugar

Ya resignado, fue a ver si encontraba el jefe a la camioneta para pedirle escapar de ahí

Todo asustado no soportaba que la primera vez haciendo esto acabara con la muerte de 3 de ellos

Llego a la camioneta, ahí rapidamente se fue al lado del copiloto sentandose rapidamente

Penso estar a salvo, respiraba fuertemente mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios pero en si estaba bien

Volteo a donde estaba su jefe para poder informarle de lo que vio, y de paso irse yu empeñar despues las pocas joyas que este pudo extraer

Vio a gonzalo muerto, con sangre por su cuerpo y balas por el parabrisas

Iba a gritar...

Pero no pudo...

Sintio un fuerte golpe por detrás mientras fue ahorcado con fuerza por su atacante que se encontraba en el asiento de atras

_**~Unas horas mas tardes**_

_**["En otras noticias, un grupo que era buscado en la ciudad de México ha sido encontrado en medio de la carretera de la picacho ajusco, a la altura del centro comercial local..."**_

"_**El unico sobreviviente, pacheco perez, se encuentra mochado de la mano derecha, estando en el hospital, estando aun en terapia intensiva con grave daño en el cuello y en parts del cuerpo, sobre todo la cara"**_

"_**Se espera que de mas detalles de lo sucedido mas adelante, en otras noticias..."]**_

Se oia en una fonda de una vecina las noticias de la mañana, siendo retransmitidas en la tarde, mientras alexander comia un caldo de pollo en el proceso

"...quien lo diria, los buscaban a algunos de ellos por relaciones en tepito, xochimilco, ¿y ahora aca en la picacho?"

"Bueno, ellos buscan joder donde pueden, y como aqui no hay competencia..."

"Solo espero que no vaya a suceder nada a nadie de ese tipo, se imaginarian si algo le pasase algo a alex, me daria un llegue"

Esos son los comentarios de los comensales y de la dueña de la fonda, mientras alexander estaba comiendo tranquilamente estando atento a lo que decian los demas y en las noticias

Se retiro, dejando el cambio en la mesa

"¡Espera!, aun no te ha llegado el postre"

"...No se preocupe doña Gertrudis, sera otro dia ya que no tengo muchas ganas de comer algo dulce hoy, tengo que ir a comprar cosas para la casa..."

"...esta bien, solo cuidate mijito, ya que por lo que dicen las noticias, estos seran tiempos dificiles, hace mucho que esta colonia no "

Este se alejaba sin antes asentir con la cabeza a la señora que le ha cuidado desde hace tiempo, dirigiéndose a un puesto especializado en productos de limpieza

'...no se preocupe mama Gertrudis, no permitire que a usted, a sus hijos, o incluso a todos lo vecinos que estos cabrones le hagan daño, se lo prometo...'

Decia todo pensativo, mientras va por limpia pisos, cloro, una escoba y un trapeador nuevo

Es dificil limpiar tanta sangre, y mas por tener cerca de 8 horas seco

...el 1 de julio, estaba el joven alexander castro, estaba mas que preocupado por su futuro, con casi toda su familia eradicada y viviendo de la chingada

...el 2 de julio, se tubo un cambio, uno que aunque por el momento no se notase, con el tiempo agarrara fuerza, y la cual las personas, los dioses, el mundo cambiara irremediablemente, para bien, bueno, eso creo, pero de que cambiara irreversiblemente el mundo eso si...

**[Mision Completada]**

_**[¡Fuera de Nuestro Hogar!**_

**Un grupo de gente armada quiere inevitablemente saquear tus bienes y posiblemente matarte**

**Normalmente seria un caso perdido, pero tu condicion es completamente diferente**

**A echar a esos cabrones fuera se ha dicho**

**Objetivos:**

**Vencer a los intrusos, OK**

**No dejar que ninguno escape, OK**

**Secundarios:**

**Que todos queden vivos, y entregarlos a la policia, Fallo**

**Al menos uno vivo y que las autoridades lo encuentren, OK]**

**[Recompensa: 10,000 Pesos, Pistola Semiautomatica, 7 Cargadores de Pistola, 2 Granadas]**

Es lo que se veia en un mensaje no muy reciente del moreno

Siendo honesto, la unica razon que dejo vivo al ultimo es por lo siguiente

Se podria decir que lo aprendio en el momento, pero, al ver a los 5 individuos acercarse a su hogar por la puerta destrozada de la entrada, descubrio un movimiento peculiar

**[Observar]**

**Este permite ver la informacion detallada de ciertos individuos**

**En este caso, veia el nivel de ellos detalladamente, asi como sus intenciones y nivel de fuerza**

Una parte de el en ese momento penso que todo era una verdadera irreverencia, no habria razon para tener ese tipo de vision

Por otra parte, le decia que es una situacion muy delicada y tenia que actuar rapido

Con ello, pudo despachar rapidamente a los individuos y poder tomar el control de las cosas muy rapido, asi como manejar la camioneta de los intrusos, y estrellarla mientras el que se desangraba seguia inconsiente y con el daño ya hecho en el mecanismo del vehiculo hacer explotar la camioneta pero dando el suficiente tiempo para que las autoridades pudiesen rescatar a tiempo al individuo

Muy temprano, lavo toda la sangre como pudo, cloro, limpiadores, y agua oxigenada de su muda de ropa anterior y del piso donde se derramo toda esa sangre

...si, lo que hizo es llamado asesinato intencionado

Pero es de esos momentos morales en donde, ¿Vale mas mi vida, o la de ellos?

Bueno, a veces, no todo acaba color rosa, eso muchos lo aprenden a la mala

En un tiempo paralelo, alexander castro hubiese muerto horriblemente en dias posteriores al atraco, con sus organos llendo a parar a un niño rico que urgentemente lo necesita

Pero en este es completamente diferente

Y mas de lo que uno hubiese imaginado

**Menu de Estado**

**Nivel: 45**

**Titulo: ?, Asesino a sangre fria**

**Nombre: Alexander Castro**

**Edad: 14 (+ 72 = 86)**

**Sexo: Hombre**

**?:?**

**Profesion: Adolescente Joven, Casi Vagabundo**

**PV (666)**

**MN (19,265)**

**Puntos de Estado**

**VID (64 + 0 + 100%)**

**ENE (45 + 0 + 0)**

**ATK (55 + 0 + 100%)**

**DEF (26 + 0 + 0)**

**VEL (50 + 0 + 100%)**

**INT (352 + 0 + 300%)**

**SAB (257 + 0 + 300%)**

**SUE (189 + 0 + 200%)**

**Puntos de Trabajo (PT): 225**

**Dinero: 46,092 Pesos**

**Descripcion: Un Joven que por alguna divinidad obtuvo recientemente un sistema completamente distinto al predestinado, asi como una recuperacion total de sus recuerdos, su actual intencion con el mundo es indescriptible, posee conocimiento y un pasado oscuro correspondiente con su vida anterior, aun ante todo, tiene buen cariño y respeto a aquellos que confia y quiere**

Si, por mas raro que parecia, desde el nivel 1 al nivel 45 en solo una noche, pero eso no estaba en su mente

Le extrañaba todas esas palabras descritas en la consola que parece que solo el es capaz de ver, habia mas cosas importantes en ese momento

Por ello, despues de haber comido y de haber limpiado como pudo, obtuvo lo siguiente

**Despues de un arduo dia de trabajo, asi como la conciencia de mejorar la defensa de tu hogar, y de eliminar evidencias, has obtenido +5 Atk, + 4 Vel y 2 Sab**

...siguió viendo esos mensajes muy extraños, pero a la par, sintio como si su cuerpo ha cambiado bastante

Pero solo eso era de esperarse, ya que, lo que trrataba de asimilar fue su estado actual

***Slash**

Corto su mano izquierda profundamente con el cuchillo, vio que por un momento tuvo un estado, 'Sangrando', por un par de min, ya pasado ese tiempo la cortada se desvanecio como si nada, asi como su barra de vida se restauro con el tiempo

Igualmente, se sentia muy energético, mas que cuando hizo los encargos del dia de hoy, los de este dia le brindaron cerca de 40,000 Pesos mas, por supuesto que los encargados de cada trabajo se impresionaron con la nueva fuerza del joven, aunque no se extrañaron mucho

Por como vive solo y hace esos trabajos a gran velocidad y cansancio, tenia un buen cuerpo, no como ellos y los demas que a pesar que hacen esto todos los dias en esa friega, siguen teniendo panza llena, aunque si fuertes musculos en brazos y piernas

Asi sucedió y continuo cerca de unas 2 semanas despues del intento de asesinato a su persona, en ese tiempo, aparte que obtuvo mas dinero, pudo encargar nuevas mejoras a la casa, pero muy pocas, aparte de reestablecer la electricidad, contrato a herreros que pudieran fabricar nuevas puertas y ventanas para la parte de enfrente, asi para reforzar la seguridad de su hogar

Estas ya estarian listas para ser instaladas en 2 semanas mas, pago por adelantado para que aceleraran el proceso, tanto a ellos, asi como al vidriero para el cristal de las ventanas

Ya que el proteger el hogar con alambre, pedazos de madera y piedras se vio muy poco seguro la otra vez

En cuanto los bienes, poco tiempo despues de su comida, descubrio que tiene un sistema singular

Inventario

Basicamente un lugar dentro de ese sistema en donde puedes guardar objetos en ese lugar y no podra ser accesible por otro que no seas tu

Eso de verdad fue una gran ventaja, asi pudo guardar tanto pertenencias importantes, asi como documentos de la propiedad, ya que si alguien se apoderaba de las escrituras, lo podrian hechar de su hogar

En cuanto a hogar, en especial a su familia, pronto volveria a conectar el telefono

Aun con todos esos cambios, no ha sido todo de color rosa

Esto es por un pequeño detalle

Narcos

Si, ese tipo de gente fue la que llego a saquear su hogar y donde uso la habilidad de observar en ellos

Se podria decir que ese ataque cuando fue a dormir no fue el unico a su persona

Fue atacado 2 veces en diferentes situaciones, una en la que tuvo que usar el metro y un microbus para regresar a su hogar, otra en la que se regreso a su casa por un camion de toluca a México y luego con un taxi

Con un resultado macabro, al menos para sus captores...

**[Mision Completada]**

_**[Robo auto...¿Express?**_

**Un grupo de gente va a preesarte y ejecutarte una vez que esten en una zona segura**

**¡Evita esa situacion antes que sea demasiado tarde!**

**Objetivos:**

**Vencer a los secuestradores, OK**

**Hazlo antes de que pasen 30 min, OK**

**Secundarios:**

**Toma el control de la vagoneta, Fallo**

**Noquea, mata o neutraliza a tus contrincantes, OK]**

**[Recompensa: 25,000 Pesos, 3 Pistolas Semiautomáticas, 5 cargadores de Pistolas, Una granada de fragmentación, 2 KG de Mariguana, Un rifle semiautomático, 3 cargadores de rifle, un chaleco protector]**

**[Mision Completada]**

_**[¡Escaramuza!**_

**Quien sea el sujeto que te manda a matar, esta tomando la situacion en serio, ha enviado un mayor numero de personas a matarte**

**Objetivos:**

**Vencer a los milicianos, OK**

**Hacerlo antes que lleguen a su destino, OK**

**Secundarios:**

**Destruir el autobus en el proceso, OK**

**No dejar a ninguno con vida, OK]**

**[Recompensa: 43,500 Pesos, 7 cargadores de pistolas, 2 pistolas Magnum, 5 cargadores de rifle, 3 Granadas de fragmentación, 4 Bombas Molotov, Un encendedor, 3 KG de Mariguana, Metal * 120, Lentes de sol, 1 Escopeta, 12 Cartuchos de escopeta]**

Lo que le extrañaba mas era eso, la gente lo buscaba para matarlo, un dia despues de haber recuperado sus memorias, parecia ser un mal chiste a su persona

Y, la pregunta era, ¿Porque?

Si no les hacia nada antes al verlos rondar por la ciudad, menos antes del ataque a su casa, Si que el mato a los suyos y los dejo por la carretera, y aunque dejo al otro mal herido, no es escusa para que trajeran a un pequeño ejercito de guerrilla hacia a el

Pero eso cambio bastante una semana despues de todo eso

_**[23 de junio del 2015, México]**_

El esta comiendo regularmente, no solo ya tiene gas de nuevo, las ventanas y puertas, asi como los 2 zaguanes estan de nuevo instalados y asegurados muy fuertemente, como para resistir un 'asedio'

Bueno, fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer esos herreros con el presupuesto dado

Tenia pensado ir a pagar el telefono, tanto para poder ver tele por cable, asi como contactar con sus padres, pero, ¿Qué les diria?

'¡Hola, como andan!, aquí todo bien, casi me matan en el proceso, asi como a los demas de la familia', ya que se sentia culpable, no sabia antes usar el telefono y ya estuvo mintiendo a sus padres con la situacion en México con respecto a el

Incluso despues de tanto tiempo por fin pudo sacar el dinero del banco, si lo quisieron robar, pero fue mas listo y al final los ladrones fueron detenidos, esto en parte por que los hizo que le quitaran el dinero enfrente de policias, si eso ayudo

Con ello, tiene cerca de 300,000 Pesos Extra en su, ¿consola?

Aun le extraña el sistema, pero no se queja mucho de todas formas

Al igual que varias funciones que se dio cuenta y que añadio con el poco tiempo de haberlo recibido

**~Mensaje**

Le llego un Pop-up, mientras comia una sopa de verduras hechas en una olla a presion

**[Narcos, Mas armados y Listos que ¡Nunca!]**

**Los intentos fallidos de quitarte la vida han molestado a muchisimas personas, ahora van a tomar medidas drásticas**

**Resiste el siguiente asalto, sera dificil, bueno, si no fuera por tus conocimientos**

**Objetivos:**

**Evita que bajen tu barra de vida a menos del 40%**

**Neutraliza o mata al menos a 15 intrusos**

**Secundarios:**

**Captura o Mata al Teniente en curso**

**Evita la destruccion de tu hogar (Base), esto se logra al mantener al menos el 30% de su integridad**

**Elimina a todos los enemigos (No dejar que ninguno menor de los 15 escape)**

**Fallo:**

**Posible muerte**

**Una oleada mas fuerte que la anterior]**

...esto hizo que abriera mucho los ojos, sabia que en si estas misiones le prevenian acerca de lo que podria ocurrir, no era raro ya que sospechaba momentos antes que algo andaba muy mal

Pero en esta ocasión decia, 'integridad de la base'

¿Acaso trataran de destruir su hogar con tal de matarlo?

¿Por qué tanta insistencia?, si, mato y daño gravemente a muchos tipos, y el sujeto en el hospital se aseguro que por mucho que quisiera nunca se podria comunicar por cualquier medio

No lo entendia, simplemente no lo entendia, mas queda claro una cosa, definitivamente el es el objetivo a atacar

Mientras tenia esos pensamientos en su cabeza, se oyo muchisimo ruido fuera de su casa

Fue a salir por un momento, asomandose solo por un breve momento, unos cuantos segundos...carros, motocicletas y...un sonido que se repetia...

Uno que conoce muy bien...

'...no es cierto'

**~Paso cerca de 10 min**

Era todo un caos en donde el hogar del joven alexander esta en llamas, con varios cuerpos quemandose y un solo sobreviviente, enfrente de el, el mismo joven apuntandole con ojos frios color esmeralda y una cara que demuestra una furia completa

Durante ese lapso de tiempo desde la llegada de los vehiculos hasta este punto paso lo siguiente

Primero, con las camionetas ford estuvieron estrellando con fuerza los 2 zaguanes

Esto los retraso cerca de 5 min ya que el joven reforzo realmente bien esas 2 puertas

Durante ese tiempo trataron de tirar la puerta principal, fallando en el proceso ya que tambien era realmente reforzado al igual que los zaguanes

Aunque si la dañaron considerablemente las 3 puertas con clara intención de entrar a como de lugar

Con eso, y un fuerte golpe en el zaguan mas 'debil' siendo el que daba mejor acceso a los carros, lograron abrirlo por medio de una esquina

Con eso hizo que 7 de ellos entraron para ponerse en posicion y disparar a las ventanas del primer y segundo piso

Cerca de 18 segundos dispararon sin parar, al segundo 19, murieron en el acto 4 de ellos afuera y 3 dentro del carro que no entro por completo al atorarse en la entrada del zaguan

Se habian usado granadas de fragmentación para explotar a los tiradores ya que fueron lanzados una vez que se confirmo que estos han entrado

justo en el momento que tiraron la puerta

Lo hizo inaccesible de ese lado con el carro quemándose en el proceso debido a la explosion de las granadas de fragmentacion

2 min despues, pudieron tirar el 2do zaguán, pero en este caso no se incendio, esto es por que esperaron si este ardia en llamas tambien, por si igualmente lanzaban granadas

Con ello ya los demas entraron rapidamente para dispersarse y evitar que la explosion pueda ser efectiva al estar concentrados ahi

Seguia el carro en el zaguan para bloquear un escape, dejando a 3 para vigilar y matarlo en el acto en caso de que quisiera salir

10 de ellos entraron a la casa del primer piso, mientras 7 estan en el patio vijilando independientemente de los 3 en el lado izquierdo del zaguán recien destrozado y 5 se disponian a subir por si este subio para escapar por la azotea

Mientras se preparaban y los 5 iban subiendo, se percataron de un hilo de cuerda cerca de una llave de paso de gas

"¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE A...!"

Aquel que grito no pudo terminar, la cocina, con algunas granadas de fragmentacion, asi como gasolina mojada en toalla para incendiarlo de inmediato, exploto en la cocina

Añadiendo una fuerte explosion que se propagado por lo que parece ser explosivos caseros, dejando un serio incendio dentro de la casa del primer piso, no solo el frente de la casa, cada cuarto y cada lugar de la casa ardia en fuerte llamas

Se quedaron pasmados por lo que acaba de ocurrir mientras oian los gritos agonizantes de la gente que era quemada viva, a la par que se trataba de golpear con mas fuerza la puerta principal para que el resto de la gente mas el teniente principal pudieran entrar para dar apoyo, sin saber aun lo sucedido hace unos momentos

Murieron 9 de los 10, mientras el 10mo salio apenas con su brazo quemandose y bastante dañado de la parte interior de su cuerpo, cayendo y agonizando

Tambien los 5 por las escaleras sufrieron la explosion de lleno en el segundo piso ignorando de plano el primero, matando a 3 de ellos y a los 2 quedando inconsientes pero rodando por completo por las escaleras

Tal fue la ira de ellos al ver como sus hombres morian de esa forma, deberian de matar a un simple chamaco que no es mas que una molestia para lo que algunos de sus jefes eran necesario su eliminacion y los papeles para tomar control en propiedades clave que su familia posee

Y ahora este joven ha matado mas de 15 individuos con relativa facilidad

Mand subir a la planta de arriba tanto el primer piso y de ser posible la azotea, mientras unos cuantos fueron a auxiliar a los 2 que acababan de caer de las escaleras

Subieron el primer piso y tiraron la puerta los 3 primeros

Buscaron con cuidado los otros 3 evadiendo el propio fuego

Otros 4 se preparaban a subir para poder dar apoyo hasta que se oyo rebotes metalicos en varias partes, ademas de disparos y gritos de dolor grandes por los que fueron al segundo piso

3 piezas que cayeron en el 1er piso seguido del mismo tipo de explosion ocurrido en el primer y el 3er piso

1 de los objetos cayo por donde estaban los 2 inconscientes, mas uno de los que vigilaban para ver su condicion

Estas explotaron antes que alguno de esos individuos reaccionara, mas granadas de fragmentacion dañando a los que estaban ahí presentes

Al oir esas explosiones y viendo toda la casa en llamas

Los que estaban en el carro siendo 2 personas vigilando, y los otros 2 estando cerca del mismo se quedaron hechos piedra, al igual que el teniente estando en el patio, este se quedo viendo hacia arriba

No podia creer que casi todos sus hombres han muerto en el proceso en cuestion de segundos

Se reunio con los otros 2 que estaban en el patio, rodeando los cadaveres humeantes de los otros recien asesinados en pleno patio por las granadas

Se quedaron muy pasmados y nerviosos, no sabian que diablos acababa de ocurrir

eso solo duro muy poco ya que escucharon, escuchando gritos fuertes de parte de los que estan en el carro

La camioneta exploto, y no solo eso, como el segundo zaguan era techado a diferencia del primero que trataron de entrar sin éxito y con saldo negro el propio techo de ese lado colapso, enterrando a los que estaban ahí y seguido con la explosion que aseguro matar a los que estaban ahí presentes

_***Insert Ost ~ The skull ~ Carlo Siliotto**_

Definitivamente tienen miedo, un verdadero terror absoluto los 3 restantes, los 3 tenientes

Los 3 restantes lanzaron su municion hacia la escalera, ya sea abierta o no, ya que muchos de los ataques fueron dirijidos desde ahí, como son balas blindadas estas perforarian varios pisos de esas escaleras

2 volvieron a subir con mucho cuidado evitando los daños para matarlo de una vez

Durante la subida a ese sitio, uno de ellos fue recibido con balas

El otro respondio el disparo del mismo modo, pero parecia darle a algo emplumado, siendo unas almohadas a lo que estaba acribillando

Este fue recibido con mas balas, siendo acribillado con pistolas

Bajo el joven rapidamente, solo para ser balaceado por un lado

El teniente se oculto lo mejor que pudo en una de las camionetas del zaguan con cielo abierto que seguia en llamas

Viendo lo cumplido acababa de matar al bastardo que asesino a sus hombres

Iba a tratar de irse por la puerta medio maguyada principal sin mostrar remordimiento alguno

...hasta que fue dado de lleno por una escopeta

Le dio en el costado derecho cayendo por completo y poniendo sus manos en el area afectada tirando su arma lejos de el

Sus ojos no lo podian creer, no tenia solo almohadas por su cuerpo cubriendolo ademas de cacerolas que perfectamente protegian sus partes sensibles

Fue distracción, tenia un chaleco anti-balas de uno de sus hombres

"...maldito bastardo, como es posible que..., aun con todos nosotros... 'cof cof'"

Tosia sangre, le dio de lleno con ella, si no iba a un hospital pronto moriria desangrado

El joven solo lo miraba, fijamente concentrandose en el, iba a hablar pero se le adelanto

"ni siquiera tus tias..., o tus primas se resistieron tanto al violarlas..."

Se le ensancharon los ojos al joven hasta el punto que se llevaba a cabo la situacion ocurrida durante 10 min

...hizo lo que en ese momento vio justo

Ya no lo interrogaria, menos debido a la informacion que leia...

Simplemente le disparo en su entrepierna

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!"

Grito con gran dolor el tipo que se desangraba, se quedo sin sus joyas de plata

El se volteo a un lado, agarrando un bidon de gasolina, baño un resto que tenia a ese teniente y el resto lo avento a donde esta los demas bidones de gasolina

Con esto se retiro del lugar, dejando al otro gritando mas, ya que el fuego que uso fue de la segunda camioneta, asi creando un incendio en cadena

En pocos segundos ya inmovilizando al tipo disparando en sus extremidades para que no pudiera escapar de ningun modo mientras ese ardia en llamas

La explosion provocada por los bidones de gasolina y el estando bañado en ella, murio quemado por completo pidiendo ayuda del cual nunca recibiria

Mientras eso sucedia, el joven agarro un tercer coche que tenia, con su inventario lleno de las motos que fueron usados para teletransportar a los demas tipos ahí, el cual tenia mas armas y drogas que se suponian que iban a ser transportadas hacia el norte una vez completado la ejecucion

_***Fin Ost**_

...uno se preguntaria, ¿por que hizo todo esto?

Se tendra que ver en los dias anteriores despues de tanta investigacion y vigilancia a procurar en su colonia y cerca de la ciudad

En esos dias, se entero de muchas cosas que le llevaron a transportarse y con eso, ser atacado durante el transporte

Con su habilidad **[Observar]** vio que describia la informacion de los que eran sus objetivos a investigar

Por ello, se entero de bastantes cosas, una de ellas es por la que mato a esos sin compasion, la mayoria de los implicados son sus vecinos que trataron de matarlo

El teniente fue un amigo muy cercano de su abuelo materno

Pero eso no era todo, en especial por la descripcion de cada una de las personas, informacion personal y cosas muy interesantes

En muchas de las que reviso habia cierta informacion vital

Cartel de los Norteños, La banda Sureña, y los Reyes de la sierra

Según la habilidad, esos grupos que son considerados en México en extremo peligrosos, son de los que lo atacaron en diferentes tiempos y dias desde que recibio estos poderes

Los norteños en el primer dia al tratar de robar y secuestrar sin éxito alguno, los sureños en el otro dia al ser sustraido dentro de la vagoneta y los terceros en un autobus robado ya no siendo tan sutiles como los segundos

Estos fue un conjunto de esos 3 grupos para matarlo por completo

Por lo visto, fallaron estrepitosamente

Y eso no era todo

**Nombre: Alvaro Perez Famsa**

**Titulo: El gran traidor, Ex Padrino**

**Rango: Teniente (Cartel)**

**Nivel: 38**

**Facción: La banda sureña**

**Edad: 54**

**PV: 2476/23253**

**MN: 246**

**Descripcion: Un tipo el cual en si es tu padrino, acaba de dejarlo por lo dicho ultimamente, fue uno de los responsables del 'accidente', hace años con tu familia, con lo cual ha subido de rangos por los lideres de la banda, no tendra remordimientos en asesinarte**

Ya no es necesario mas explicacion de ese asunto, en especial por la informacion recien obtenida

Por lo que queda una sola cosa por hacer

Por mucho que el quiera, no estara a salvo de ninguno de esos grupos si no se les detiene

Por ello, se le ocurrio una loca idea, el cual seria mas riesgo que beneficio

...desmantelar las 3 bandas, si, es una completa locura

Pero en muchas descripciones, vio que son miembros de esas organizaciones, asi como otro que se escapo la otra vez, decia, 'responsable del incidente con la familia' en su descripcion

En ese entonces tenia un nivel muy bajo del [Observar]

...ahora todo sera distinto

Si.., perdio la casa, pero ahora tenia un objetivo en mente

Encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de su familia, y hacerlos pagar por todo..., 'Los matare, ¡Los Matare a todos, Destrozare y desgarrare cada organización, cada fuerza militar, cada familia..., hasta que el trabajo este hecho...!'

**~una hora mas tarde**

Una gata negra no creia lo que veia, el hogar habia sido destruido por completo por las llamas

Apenas habia sido asignada ahí para ver a cierto joven y reportar su situacion, ademas de llevarselo de ser un caso extremo

Pero veia solo eso, cadaveres, policias y una gran muchedumbre de gente que se reunio, no podian creer tal masacre

Mientras reviso ese lugar, se dio cuenta de un olor, uno que no pertenece a los fallecidos, pero que es mas fuerte que todo lo que hay en el lugar ya que es reciente

Por el olor, parece ser el joven que deberia estar ahí, solo que este se dirigia a otra direccion opuesta

Pero, por como se veia todo esto, talvez fue secuestrado por quien haya sido responsable de todo esto...

Asi, la gata se fue lejos de ahí de tejado en tejado saltando hacia la direccion en la que el joven parecio ir

Ya pasado un rato se detuvo en un rincon bien oculto

Transformándose en el proceso teniendo una forma humana, un circulo extraño aparecio cerca de una oreja de gato

"...shuri-san, tenemos un problema, nya~"

"...al chico lo han secuestrado, nya~"

Dijo con ese tic en el acento al terminar mientas veia que su olor parecia perderse hacia dentro de la capital de la ciudad

**~Por otra parte de la ciudad, especificamente en la alcaldía de coyoacan**

El moreno abandono el carro hace unos minutos, no sin antes asegurarse que explotara una vez estando muy lejos

Llevandose en su inventario todo lo que habia en el vehiculo

Se habia quedado sin casa, y sin vecinos, bueno los que fueron responsables directos de lo sucedido mas los otros que simplemente estaban ahí siguiendo ordenes, pero seguia vivo

...por suerte tomo lo mas valioso de ahí mientras los narcos trataron de entrar, aparte de las joyas y documentos familiares, tambien álbum de fotografías y todo lo necesario que necesitara

Bueno, tambien muebles, aparatos electronicos y otras cosas

Si iba a perder la casa, no dejarian que se llevaran las cosas de su familia tan facilmente

Ya recuperaria la casa algun dia en un futuro, tiene los documentos, asi que eso no es problema

Pero, por ahora, lo mas importante es comer algo

Es de noche, y por suerte su ropa solo estaba sucia, mas no ensangrentada

Fue realmente util tener cambios de muda sencillos por medio de ese inventario

Fuera de eso tiene un objetivo en mente, ir por los criminales mas peligrosos de México y saber de una vez por todas

'¡Por que ha ocurrido todo esto!'

**[Menu actual]**

**Nombre: Alexander Castro**

**Edad: 14**

**Nivel: 59**

**Titulo: Justiciero, Asesino a Sangre Fría**

**Sexo: Hombre**

**?:?**

**Profesion: [Adolescente Joven], [Casi Vagabundo]**

**PV (2,456)**

**MN (39,820)**

**Puntos de Estado**

**VID (79)**

**ENE (65)**

**ATK (66)**

**DEF (64)**

**VEL (66)**

**INT (360)**

**SAB (269)**

**SUE (197)**

**Puntos de Estado (PE): **

**Puntos de Trabajo (PT): 295**

**Dinero: 103,592 Pesos**

**[Protocolo de Transmision Redirigida]**

**[Confirmado]**

Esta historia si bien es un Anime Crossover, el modelo de Gamer en una combinacion de la del The Gamer y elementos de otros fanfiction, solo ideas mas no la actitud de los otros escritores

Ademas de que, ¿Por qué actua asi?, lo explicare en lo que avanza la historia, todo tendra sentido una vez que se arme

Esta es una historia de Gamer mas oscura, con el personaje principal que hace el bien pero a su manera siendo descrito como una persona malvada para muchos ojos en donde el hace justicia bajo su propia mano

De buenas intenciones, pero que si ve algo que esta mal no durara de ninguna cosa, estando dispuesto a hacer locuras con tal de que todo salga según sus objetivos

En si, se pegara mas al universo de DXD, pero no tanto, ya veran porque, en lo que avance la historia lo comprenderán

Ah, tambien apareceran algunos mas aliados o neutrales, ¡NO TODOS!

Tal vez mencionados ligeramente o que estan haciendo otras cosas, mas no con alguna caracteristica importante

Y una cosa mas, no sera reencarnado, ni estara en una faccion en especifico, o grupo creado tanto bueno como malo

Bueno, teniendo a Urayne causaria una gran guerra Quiera o No

Pero que se preparen ya que muchos les va a cargar la chingada

;3

...Una ultima cosa

Esto, si, no cambiara, es como un Prologo si lo quieren ver de esa manera, ademas que me gusta ese soundtrack

Me valen lo que me digan, yo lo veo asi, aparte del hecho que al menos para mi la cancion tiene Ritmo, claro que cambie algunas notas

_***Insert Ost ~ Deltarune ~ Legend (InGame Ver.)**_

**~[Esta es una Profecia dada por Elohim en su ultimo aliento...]**

**~[Una Profecia que:]**

**~[Advierte sobre el Orden Distante/Advierte sobre el Caos Venidero]**

**~[Una Profecia que da:]**

**~[Palabras de Esperanza/Palabras del Corazon]**

**~[Esto es las Ultimas Palabras del Dios de la Biblia a sus Hijos]**

**~[Desde no hace mucho tiempo en las Guerras Milenarias], ~[Todas las Facciones seguiran luchando descontroladamente]**

**~[Y si no detienen sus ataques sin sentido], ~[Empezara a suceder una gran calamidad]**

**~[¡Los cielos azules de negro se tornaran!], ~[¡La tierra en todas partes crujiran sin cesar!]**

**~[Y con los Ultimos Latidos de su ****Corazon****] ~[La vida en el Planeta Cesara por completo]**

**~[Pero en un futuro, 3 jovenes de tierras distantes apareceran]**

**~[Teniendo conocimiento de una era muy lejana]**

**~[Con un cuerpo muy Resistente (La Abominacion Encarnada)], ~[Una mente Seria y Fria (La Automata Insensible)], ~[Y un Noble Corazon de Oro (El Emperador Imperdonable)]**

**~[Solo ellos podran acceder a los poderes Prohibidos paera la vida, y podra parar la locura venidera que cierne sobre todo]**

**~[Solo asi traeran el balance perdido], ~[Y salvar a incontables Inocentes de la destruccion definitiva]**

**~[Actualmente en una hubicacion desconocida, descanza uno de los elementos que son clave para la destruccion en la prision flotante, pero al parecer el sello que le retiene se esta empezando a mermar lentamente sin que nadie se de cuenta de inmediato...]**

**~[Dando inicio a esta historia...]**

_***Fin Ost**_


	2. Cap 1 ¿Puedes Producir Ahora?

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo por Julio: ¿Nueva Oportunidad?, ya se acerca Agosto ;)]**_

**[Transmitiendo Arco 1: Mochandose con la Banda]**

**[Arco 1: Mochandose con la Banda: Capitulo 1: ¿Puedes Producir ahora?]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y con un dolor en el cuerpo]**_

_**};3**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

Esta actualmente el moreno en el parque de coyoacan, cerca de la parroquia de san juan bautista

Ironicamente, en este ha sido un lugar memorable para el debido a fotos de familia que se tomaron en una de las esquinas cerca de la iglesia en años anteriores, en el cual, es donde esta comiendo una torta de minalesa

Ademas de que servia para 'calmar' su hambre, ya que se habia dado cuenta tiempo atrás que ha perdido el apetito sin que hubiera efectos negativos a la larga, tambien servia para estar vigilante entre las esquinas de toda la plaza por si habia algun hostil que le haya seguido tras la masacre que dejo en su vivienda

Se comprobo una teoria que tenia acerca de como detectar si alguien es una posible amenaza a su persona, por medio de unos rombos en forma de diamante

Ya que al tener esta, …'condicion', se puede ver por default, nivel, nombre, organización, y barra de vida, pero aparte, se ve una especie de figura de diamante invertido en sus cabezas

**Alerta Actual de peligro:**

**Blanco = Libres de toda culpa (Civiles)**

**Azul = Neutrales**

**Verde = Aliados**

**Amarillo = Potencial Daño (Alerta Primaria)**

**Naranja = Daño Enorme (Alerta Secundaria)**

**Rojo = Presenta Peligro Potencial (Alerta Terciaria)**

**Negro = Gran Peligro (Hostil confirmado)**

**Negro con Rojo Carmesi = Extreme Precauciones (Neutralización Aprobada)**

...al menos asi yo los divido, y los veo en la cabeza de todos lo que esten en mi vista, la del negro con rojo carmesi que es el que vi con un politico que apareció en la television

Y, lo mas increible es que no me sorprendio, tal vez si se tratase de mi yo antes de recordar todo lo que he pasado estaria estupefacto, y posiblemente con mi cuerpo tirado por una de las carreteras interestatales de toluca

...solo dire que..., si me siguen buscando, solo encontraran su muerte

Si..., es cierto que no poseo el cuerpo que tuve al enlistarme en el ejercito en el pasado, pero con los conocimientos que tengo puedo salir adelante, si con la gran matanza que he hecho con mis agresores no ha sido suficiente...

Pero bueno, por ahora, solo me queda una opcion viable

Ir y atacar a puestos de bandas, uno por uno, hasta dar con los altos mandos

Sin poder utilizar informacion viable y forma de contactar a mi enemigo por equipo electronico, o con gente que me apoye, solo me queda acerlo a la forma antigua, asi como me enseño el sargento perez

Tedioso pero efectivo, y aprovechando que lo recuerdo, descance en paz, y recuerde que me asegure que su hija si tomara una de las naves antes de salir del planeta

Esto dije haciendo una oracion

Lo cual es extraño, ya que en la vida pasada no existe religion alguna

...de hecho, no existia nada de muchas cosas, libertad de expresion, creatividad, o imaginacion

...solo leyes, obligaciones y tareas a completar

...si bien se podria decir que hubo... 'sentimientos', eran casi muy pocos, rebasando lo nulo

Pero ahora mismo no es hora de recordar el pasado, es hora de descubrir, ¡Que diantres esta pasando ahora mismo!, ya que no es normal que un tiempo despues de tener esta...¿habilidad?, no pueda progresar mas

Ademas de la diferente situacion

Mis 'habilidades' dentro de mi 'habilidad' (Se distribuye los rangos desde G- a ZZZ+)

**[Observar (A)]**

**[Investigar (A)]**

**[Lenguaje Universal (C)]**

**[Armas de Fuego Maestro (S+)]**

**[Combate de cuerpo a cuerpo (S+)]**

**[Pirateo Informático (Z)]**

(Se debe tomar en cuenta que lo que aprendio en su vida pasada no fue eliminado, por lo que habilidades que tiene en el pasado suben automaticamente al redescrubrirlas)

Lo curioso es el hecho de que no olvide nada de lo que aprendi en las bovedas de Athenea en una de las instalaciones de Terranova en las que fui asignado

No se si es por que el sistema añadio mis conocimientos de mi vida pasada y los ha agregado a mis habilidades, dandome esas enormes ventajas apenas siendo de tan bajo nivel

**Por intuir algo tan basico, se ha obtenido +2 Sab y +1 Int**

Eso Responde a mi pregunta

Pero, tampoco no es todo tan sencillo, se puede aumentar de 2 maneras, la primera, si estudio del tema, es muy tardado, pero si puedes subir los puntos, el otro, al subir de nivel, se te otorgan 5 puntos de habilidad

Por lo tanto, ya restando los del japones, me quedan 295 puntos para distribuir, aun asi, debo de ser cuidadoso con lo que voy a subir

No he estado interesado antes, ya que seguia escéptico con esa consola, aun probando este poder, pero ahora esas preocupaciones las voy a mandar al carajo

Ahora mismo es mas importante saber por que las 3 bandas mas peligrosas de México andan tras de mi, y por que hicieron esto a mi familia

Por tanto, ya despues de esa torta, me dispuse a irme a un parque cercano, en el cual, no solo ver las habilidades que poseo, sino tambien tratar de encajar las piezas de este embrollo

**~en otra parte...**

"¿Segura que el fue raptado?, se que los reportes de algunos informantes dicen que su cadaver no esta entre las victimas, mas no se ha encontrado ningun tipo de adn que lo vincule"

"estoy segura, nya~, pude percibir su olor, se fue en un vehiculo que se fue de la escena, no tengo duda alguna, nya~"

"Entendido, veremos si enviamos a mas a ese lugar, debemos confirmar que sea el, y de serlo, traerlo de inmediato a kuoh"

"Solo no tarden, este pais ultimamente se ha vuelto muy violento, nya~"

Es la platica de la chica gato a otra de un circulo magico, ya que el moreno es importante de cierta manera para ese grupo en particular

Pero encontrarlo no seria facil

Si, ella es reconocida por no solo ser muy fuerte, sino por su habilidad de rastreo, pero, con esta ciudad tan grande, tenian cerca de 24 a 72 horas antes de informar a su familia, de que su hijo se encuentra perdido

_**[24 Junio del 2015, México, Parque Viveros]**_

Mientras, el moreno se encuentra actualmente por viveros, de paso, evitaba lo mas posible a grupos de gente que estan pasado por el lugar, nada raro, ya que en la mañana pasaban corredores para ejercitarse

Un lugar en si perfecto, al menos para reevaluar sus opciones

Tratar de comprender lo que sea que tenga de su habilidad

Cuidarse y mejorar sus condiciones de fuerza, mas especificamente por sus estadisticas, si es su fuerza real

Tratar con las 3 bandas mas peligrosas de america del norte, por partes

...saber por que hicieron todo esto

Obtener materiales y municion de paso

Asegurar los puntos de descanso por cada vez que descanse en cada estado de la republica, siendo bases temporales de recuperacion

Y mas importante, buscar una manera de comunicarse con la familia sin ser detectado

...esa iba hacer la mas dificil, pero tenia que tomar el riesgo

Mas no seria sencillo, en especial por esos narcos rondando por el pais

Asi que por el momento se tiene 3 intenciones

El primero, aumentar las caracteristicas actuales, esto solo se lograra si los aumento con actividades, ya sea estudiar para tener INT, o hacer trabajo pesado para la VID, o correr para el VEL, eso es necesario

Lo segundo, escapar de la CDMX, ya que estas bandas se concentran aquí, en cuestion de integrantes, ya que sus fuerzas estan distribuidas por 3 puntos importantes

_**Cartel de los Norteños**_

Esta establecido por como su nombre lo explica, por Tijuana, siendo la 3ra banda a ir, no solo por su lejania debido a que esta en frontera con los EE. UU., tambien por que tiene sus propios problemas con los militares, asi como con las fuerzas de estados unidos

Por ello, se limitan en el norte sus influencias, pero sigue preocupandome por una razon

...parte de la familia, ya que aparte de mis padres y mis hermanos en japon, esta mi tia y su familia, por cuestiones personales ellos decidieron en mudarse en el norte, por tijuana, y como esa banda trato de asesinarme, aun me preocupo por ellos

...rezo que los actuales problemas en el norte mantengan ocupados a los norteños como para ignorarlos

Los norteños hacen negocios del traspaso de mercancia, ya sea de armas o drogas de estados unidos a México, y viceversa

_**La Banda Sureña**_

...la misma donde provino ese maldito bastardo...

Es mas que obvio que es la prioridad, en especial por que casi la mitad pertenecen al sur de México, y ellos pueden llegar mas facilmente en la capital y varias ciudades

Se podria decir que ellos son los que tienen mas influencia en el pais, localizados entre oaxaca, tamaulipas y chiapas, asi es su influencia, por ello si se pelearan con las demas bandas no tendrian problema alguno

Los sureños son lo mismo, pero en este caso ayudan desde centro o sudamerica, por lo tanto, sirven mas de transportistas, del sur al norte, aparte que cultivan por las tierras fertiles del sur, haciendo una produccion 'estable'

Y los _**Reyes de la sierra**_

Aunque no lo parezca, son los mas peligrosos de los 3

Estos como su nombre lo indica, su poder esta tanto en la sierra madre del oriente y del occidente, planicies montañosas que estas dividen México vertical-diagonalmente

Y los cuales, tienen poder fuerte de fuego, esto es por los diferentes oficios que tienen

Lo cual, hace que se le dificulte a las otras 2 por sus condiciones, mas a los norteños por sus tierras aridas, si bien no son de tanta influencia, en esas planicies montañosas son capaces de cultivar sin problemas cultivo de ciertos tipos de drogas y plantas que pueden servir para fumar

Ademas, por el dificil acceso, pequeñas avionetas son capaces de transportar cargas de drogas con dificil acceso para ser interceptadas a tiempo por vehiculos motorizados, asi, ellos son los que en escencia son capaces de movilizacion sin daño por todo el centro del pais

Y aunque no lo parezca, esos 3 son los que realmente gobiernan en México, no el presidente, la policia trata de hacer la gota gorda lo mas posible, incluso con los militares simplemente son marionetas, que junto a muchos politicos corruptos manipulan muchos datos e informacion acerca de sus acciones

No, no he investigado, o hecho alguna habilidad especial

Solo reuno los factores, mas noticias desde antes que he visto

...en realidad no me sorprende para nada, ni un poco toda esa organización, de hecho, la comprendo completamente

...no es por sonar arrogante, o muy alto entre los demas...

Como decirlo...

…

…

…

'haaa'

Personalmente, debo de tenerlo en cuenta de la siguiente manera

...tedria que tomar este mundo como 'otro mundo'

Ya que, la tecnologia, metodos de guerra, ciencia y leyes, asi como modos de pensar, si bien no existia tal cosa como libertad de expresion sino hasta que fuimos a encerrarnos en las terranova, fuimos muy avanzados

¿Cómo compararlo?

...un ejemplo, por mas burdo que se oiga, seria tomando mi tiempo anterior como el tiempo moderno de esta epoca, y la de esta epoca compararla con la de la antigua roma

Cerca de entre 1,600 a 1,700 años de diferencia tecnologica

De hecho, de no ser por el oscurantismo y la alta persistencia de la epoca de no avanzar en las ciencias en esas epocas medievales de esta tierra, estarian talvez a sol siglo de diferencia

Asi es el abismo que se tiene entre 2 conocimientos de diferentes epocas

Por ello solo hago una suposicion la cual, fue muy acertada, pero a la vez, completamente equivocada...

Y es real y falso a la vez

Ya que se podria decir que hay manos extras que mueven los hilos, ya sean para bien, o para mal

Y en este caso, seria lo ultimo completamente cierto, ¿Por que?

Un simple factor que en ese momento lo veia completamente ridiculo, si, podia pensar libremente ahora, pero solo digamos que, la realidad es la realidad, y la fantasia es la fantasia

Solo que en esta realidad podrian estar esos 2 factores mas unidos de lo que imaginaba

...termino de ordenar sus pensamientos, por tanto, tomo la siguiente decisión

Debia ir de inmediato al sur

A donde esta la Banda Sureña

Muchos de sus integrantes fueron responsables de la masacre a sus seres queridos, asi como los que tienen mas influencia en todo México en cuestion de terreno y puntos estrategicos

Por lo tanto, tenia que averiguar las cabezas importantes de esa organización, los puntos clave de cada estado, y de ser posible, hacer caer o pagar todo lo hecho a su familia

**~Ping**

Y, casualmente, salio el siguiente mensaje

**[Por la Sangre Derramada...**

**...tienes una nocion de la situacion actual, ahora debes abrirte paso y descubrir por ti mismo la verdad**

**Objetivos:**

?

?

**Secundarios:**

?

?

?

**De nuestros enemigos**

?

**Con Misericordia**

?

**Fallo:**

**Posible muerte**

**La verdad tardara un largo tiempo en ser aclarada, sufriran miles de habitantes]**

...realmente no esperaba esa mision, incluso esos 2 ultimos

**[...De nuestros enemigos en rojo, ...Con Misericordia de azul]**

Aparecio lo siguiente ante esa duda

**[Mision Karmica]**

**[Cada accion conlleva a una reaccion**

**Por ello, depende de como actues, tendras recompensas que conllevan a esas desiciones, asi como sus consecuencias, puede ser, aumento de reputacion, un especifico aumento u objeto en especifico]**

...karma, cada accion buena trae cosas buenas, asi como cada accion mala...

Definitivamente entiendo que esos ataques me los haya ganado a pulso, no lo negare, no obstante, me defendi, asi que aunque si admito que casi mate a todos los que me he enfrentado, vi algunos que, debido a esos colores arriba de ellos, y la descripcion, siendo esos obligados por extorsion, o por amenaza, solo les impedi la habilidad de seguir combatiendo

Asi de los cerca de 70 que he enfrentado, solo 3 siguen vivos

Aunque tambien cabe la posibilidad de que esto sucedió por dejarlos vivos

Pero la pregunta seria, ¿Eso realmente importa?, ¿si quedaran vivos o muertos?

Bueno, al final de cuentas, las desiciones importan mas de lo que uno cree

Por ello, si, seria tonto haberlos dejado vivir con la gran posibilidad de que te apuñalen en la espalda

Pero asi era el, si, frio cuando se requiere, pero evitar dañar, o al menos hasta al minimo a aquellos que tal vez no merecen 'sufrir'

Pero bueno, es una de las cosas por las que fue reconocida, ya que en muchas ocasiones en el pasado si hubiese ido por otro camino, posiblemente cerca de un 45% de toda la poblacion de su mundo hubiese sido afectado por la radiacion

_**[29 de junio del 2015, México]**_

Aparecio entre la oscuridad la misma chica gato, ella junto con otros habian registrado la ciudad tanto como han podido, si, habian pasado los 24 que se convirtio en las 72, hasta 1 semana de busqueda

Es tedioso, pero son ordenes de todos modos

Ya que por fin pudo dar con el olor, que combinaba con varios de los de esa masacre en lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de su familia

Sintio su olor, pero este despues irse del parque, a una ubicación desconocida

Por como se movio, parecia que este no fue secuestrado, mas bien se trasladaba, pero perdio el rastro

No debio de ser mucho tiempo ahí, ya que por el olor estuvo al menos una semana cerca de la region

Asi confirmo que el esta bien, al menos antes de su llegada, por lo tanto, tenia que informar a los demas, pero no ahí

...ya que es territorio peligroso

Asi, se fue como llego, por circulo magico

Despues que hizo eso, una figura emergio de la oscuridad, este parecio que buscaba lo mismo

Fue una sensacion extraña, de entre sastifaccion, pero a la vez asqueado

El mismo olor que queria reconocer, pero, se sentia diferente, no podia aceptarlo, ¡no iba a aceptarlo!

¡Tiene que tenerlo antes que las Femme Fatale!, ¡Tiene que matar a su victima, y devorárselo...!

_**[4 de julio 2015, Puebla]**_

Me aleje de una camioneta que amablemente deje en las afueras de acatlan de osorio, en puebla, claro que poniendo sus pertenencias en el inventario

Como predije, si hay movimiento en mi contra, pero solo si me reconocen

Viaje desde la CDMX a puebla por camion, y de ahí solo he tomado transporte

Como metodo de seguridad, me he tomado una gorra y lentes oscuros, asi como ropa que no llamase la atencion

Al ver que no era atacado, decidi ir casual, por si las dudas

Estas fueron respondidas luego luego, con un resultado de 13 personas muertas y 2 heridas

Con eso, y viendo que esta comprometido mi estancia ahí, decidi hacer lo siguiente, agarrar una de las motos del inventario y conducir hasta Asunción Nochixtlan

Si, con esto estoy llegando muy cerca de la ciudad capital de oaxaca, oaxaca, no, no me he equivocado, ya que hay algunas ciudades que llevan el nombre de su estado

La razon es investigar lentamente las actividades de cada uno de ellos, por un gran golpe de suerte la cual me ha sonreído, ya que en esa camioneta que saquee hubo una libreta

Por lo visto, esa es una de las que hacen bitacora de entregas y precios y codigos de transmision

Asi con un poco de tiempo, podre ver puntos de embarque importantes, salidas, entradas, fechas para los próximos meses

Es perfecto, solo queda estudiarlas y hacer las conexiones con puntos importantes de la banda

Si, con esto me voy a una guerra en serio, pero ya habia ido a situaciones dificiles antes, si, puede que he mejorado un poco de puntos de estado

Que han sido, **+5 Vid, +2 Ene, +2 Atk, +3 Vel, +1 Int, +2 Sab, y +1 Sue**

Pero no creo estar preparado para un enfrentamiento cara a cara, aun no

Pero al menos puedo evitar que esos productos no 'lleguen' a su destino

Y asi tener mas producto para mim si, la marijuana es muy importante para mi

...no por ser adicto ni nada de eso, es por una mayor prioridad, si voy a dar guerra a las 3 potencias criminales mas poderosas del pais tengo que estar armado hasta los dientes y lo mejor preparado posible

El unico contratiempo fue acostumbrarme a motocicletas de alta velocidad, habre conducido autos antes, mas motos las suelo evitar de ser posible, pero en esta ocasión ya no es un lujo solo saber manejar un vehiculo

**[Has obtenido la habilidad [Conductor de Vehiculos (+A)]]**

Ademas de que conviene mas las motos, ya que si son carros, se pueden rastrear y acorralar facilmente, con una moto hay mas chances de poder escapar libremente y a mayor velocidad, y como son faciles de poner en el inventario le da un plus

Claro que si queda inservible, la puedo convertir en una moto bomba, en los casos que necesite una huida rapida, o para volar puertas gruesas de bases de narcos

Tambien lo puedo hacer con carros, pero eso lo hago si encuentro alguno cerca, no vale la pena con alguno que puede ser rastreado de otro punto y que por alguna extraña razon volo ahí, con las motos solo es deshacerte de la placa de identificacion y listo

Ademas, he sentido una presencia extraña, como si me siguieran de cerca

Sera cosa mia

…

'nah, puede ser nada'

Eso pense mientras fui a un hotel de paso, a registrarme para pasar un par de noches y luego irme de ahí

...tambien podria aprovechar la situacion y ver esas habilidades que tengo, ademas de esas otras que no comprendo

Incluso no se si sean un error, o cosa de la consola, ¡ya que es completamente ridiculo!

Como lo siguiente, manipulacion de energia sacra, manipulacion de energia de agua, manipulacion de energia de tierra, manipulacion de energia de viento

Por favor

Si me he enterado que existen juegos de video, como uno llamado final fantasy, pero de verdad, ¿Magia?, ¡es lo mas ridiculo que he oido en toda mi vida!

En si solo es una falsa y alegre imaginacion, un sueño que solo en fantasias puede ser cumplido

…

…

…

Pero, fuera de eso, sigue intrigándome, mas por esas manipulaciones, si, he gastado lo que considero 'prudente', pero, aun asi, ¿habilidades de elementos?

…

No me he atrevido, por no saber que efectos se tendrian en mi cuerpo

...si, es ilogico por tantas habilidades que he puesto para aumentar mis estadisticas, pero, eso es completamente desconocido para mi, ya sera con otro momento ver su validez

...Fuera de eso

Por ahora, lo unico que puedo hacer son 2 cosas, dar una vigilancia por la ciudad y tratar de mejorar los stats actuales haciendo diferentes tipos de actividades

VIDy DEF se refieren a la resistencia que puedo soportar, asi que haciendo trabajos cansados la puedo aumentar..., aunque con DEF se trata de la habilidad de defensa, tal vez con practicas de defensa

Lo cual es muy dificil, ya que con lleva a 'defenderse', por lo que no puedo hacerlo yo solo, ya vere como solucionarlo, ya que esto tambien deriva de evitar tanto daño que pueda ser recibido directamente

ATK no es solo ataque, es los diferentes tipos de ataque, por lo cual no me sorprende que si haya obtenido en ese rubro puntos, este lo soluciono si ataco piedras o arboles, suena tonto pero realmente funciona

Ene es mas del tipo resistencia, forzar la resistencia actual, casi al desfallecimiento, y, por ser muy riesgosos en ese sentido, mas por que quedas vulnerable, obtienes mas mana..., otra referencia a la magia en ese sentido, pero no puedo negar que ya sea combate cuerpo a cuerpo, correr, o no comer durante un tiempo consume mana, en especial por la falta de comida

Ya que tengo en una esquina de la consola nivel de saciedad, o mejor conocido como nivel de estomago, si no tengo alimento o algun hidratante suficiente, pierdo el 5% de mana por seg, y aumenta x2 cada 10 min

Por tanto, ya empezaría a no regenerar el mana suficiente a partir de media hora despues

Asi, quede en un hotel de paso, estando por la carretera y por una red de milpas cerca, espero que esto sea suficiente para no llamar la atencion lo mas que se pueda, ya que es dificil al tener la apariencia de un menor de edad, para mi suerte, al casero le valio madres el por que un chico puede tener dinero, creo que con tal que le pague basta

Y hablando de milpas...

_**[?, 5 de julio del 2015, Chihuahua, Parroquia santa cecilia]**_

"¿Seguros que no pudieron encontrarlo?"

"No padre santiago, incluso vimos los restos de la propiedad, no hay señal de su sobrino"

"¡Maldita sea!, sabia que debi haberme quedado con el cuando los demas murieron"

"Pero usted sabe que sus padres y sus hermanos..."

"¡No importa!, ademas, culpa a los altos mandos por esas barbaridades"

Esta el padre santiago completamente molesto con el asunto, este sabe de una situacion actual despues de un par de años de esa tragedia, lamentablemente, y por asuntos de las 3 fuerzas biblicas, no ha podido salir de ciudad juarez

Ademas de que el es la unica razon por la que los norteños no han podido operar en esa ciudad, a pesar de las insistencias de varios seres sobrenaturales que asedian la ciudad

...aun con su presencia, esa ciudad es realmente una donde corre sangre, mas usualmente extranjera, o de algun ser sobrenatural

Y, aunque la CDMX es region protegida por la iglesia, esta es muy peleada con angeles caidos y demonios

Resumiendo, es una batalla campal por la capital, no a guerra abierta, pero si muy sangrienta, mientras que por el resto del pais, algunos demonios han tomado la mayoria del pais, los caidos solo muy pocos puntos importantes, y los angeles en su poder muchas ciudades que tienen iglesias importantes

Aun con ello, es uno de los paises con mas guerrillas, y que si el asunto se sale de control, simplemente niegan sus actos y lamentablemente tienen que abandonar

Los de la faccion azteca, y la faccion maya tienen pocas influencias en el pais, desde la conquista ellos abandonaron por completo a muchas regiones de Mexico cerradas, un ejemplo muy claro es la resignacion de la CDMX, siendo un punto realmente historico e importante del antiguo imperio Azteca

No obstante, aun conservan grandes regiones donde hay ruinas o comunidades muy tradicionalistas, comunmente indigenas o pueblos magicos

Claro que aunque no tienen presencia importante, su fuerza es completamente notoria

Incluso las fuerzas evitan entrar en conflicto con alguna deidad, alebrije o criatura del mundo antiguo, ya que vieron las serias consecuencias en la era de la conquista, entre otros sucesos de la historia del pais

Ademas, tambien tienen en cuenta las deidades de los indios americanos por estados unidos y canada, ya que a diferencia de los aztecas, estos estan mas presentes, en la zona fronteriza, y de las cuales, indirectamente son responsables del hecho que México perdiera gran parte de su territorio, pero eso un tema aparte

Volviendo al tema principal, se veia en una encrucijada, ciudad juarez ha sido un verdadero asedio de muchas fuerzas sobrenaturales, y otras fuerzas humanas, posiblemente podria caer sin la colaboracion de el y de los sacerdotes a su mando

Aparte, si se retiran, iniciaria una verdadera masacre en todos los bandos, amenazando a los creyentes locales, asi como a los demas habitantes de ahí, los angeles no pueden ayudar de momento y al estar ocupados se facilita de cierta manera el transporte de drogas y armas de México a EE. UU. Por las areas circundantes de la ciudad

Igualmente no esta en juristiccion de la faccion americana ni de la azteca por acuerdos entre esas 2, asi que por esa razon, solo ha podido enviar a unos cuantos para que al menos lo pudieran vigilar, ya que ironicamente, hay 4 iglesias cerca de el, en especial una que queda a 5 cuadras de su casa

Al menos asi lo ha protegido en lo que trataba de ver una forma de sacarlo de ahí, ya que estando en una iglesia estaria a salvo

Pero no ninguna de ahí, en especial por rumores de traidores haciendose pasar por sacerdotes, los exiliados toman control de esas iglesias, y se abstienen de destruir las figuras biblicas para obtener ganancias de esas misas

Aparte que, se cree fuertemente que esos exiliados no estan al mando de los caidos, haciendo creer que una fuerza aparte esta presente en el pais

En cuanto a los traidores, lamentablemente se confirmo

El 2 de julio, hubo varios ataques en las iglesias del sur, entre ellas, donde el moreno vivia

Viendo esa oportunidad, la fuerza desconocida mando a narcos a atacarlo

Por lo visto, estos saben quien era, a pesar de tratar de borrar todos los lazos posibles a este

...es ironico, lo que pasa al tener de familia integrantes que estan relacionados con 2 de los 4 maou

Sabe que ellos por razones desconocidas para el, se encuentran con los Gremory y los Sitri, no obstante, el hizo que se cortara la comunicación con ellos lo mas posible, aparte de que sus contactos estaban encargados de engañarlos a ellos, pero al ser asesinados ya no le sorprende que las Femme Fatale esten en el pais, buscandolo

Si, ha creado una situacion muy riesgosa para su primo, cuando en un principio queria sacarlo de ahí por lo peligroso que se ha vuelto

Ahora tiene una meta, tratar de estabilizar lo mas posible la situacion en ciudad juarez...

Y encontrar a su primo antes que cualquier otro lo haga...

_**[12 de julio 2015, Puebla, Acatlan de Osorio]**_

*estornudo * 3

Me limpiaba la nariz, debido a la molestia que me da estas plantas

Con tal de obtener informacion, y de fortalecerme de paso, estoy trabajando en una milpa

Es un sistema de plantacion muy ingeniosa, se plantan en conjunto diferentes tipos de plantas y vegetales, los cuales hacen que estos se ayuden entre si, proporcionando nutrientes y agua necesariamente que hacen que puedan crecer proporcionalmente y saludablemente

Y no es tarea facil, ya que aunque no trabajo solo, son hectareas enormes, y no es solo regar, tambien es revisar el estado de esas plantas, fumigar a las pestes, detectar maiz con huitlacoche, detectar daño intencionado en alguna parcela, etc

Si, practicamente quedas cerca de 10 horas diarias, ademas de empezar desde la de la mañana, y la paga es cerca de 200 pesos por dia

Ciertamente es muchisimo menor que los casi 300 o 400 pesos que se hacian en la CDMX, aun con ello, es importante debido a que hago mayor esfuerzo fisico

Pareceria ridiculo para uno que priorice al ganar mas dinero, yo de hecho, si quisiera, si le daria importancia, pero no, esto es por que lo mas importante es subir las estadisticas lo mas alto posible, no el ganar dinero a montones

Por que por mucho que quiera gastar, se que los 50 que tengo no seran suficientes para muchas cosas, aparte de algo interesante

Los recursos, me intrige al ver que recibi metal al destruir el autobus, la vagoneta y unos autos, obteniendo metal

Descubri que es como de esos juegos de recoleccion de recursos que tiene el sistema

No solo aplica a los alimentos, o el agua, esto tambien viene con recursos basicos como madera, roca o metal, tambien a procesados, como tela, plastico, ...y uno muy extraño, el cual no se que signifique del todo

...fragmento alma...

A diferencia de los otros que tengo cerca de 100 a 200 de esos recursos, de los 'fragmento de alma' tengo cerca de 10

Claro que al seleccionarlo me dice la descripcion de cada item que poseo, pero, solo me dice su nombre, lo demas aparece como **[?]**

Al igual que otro modo

Si tengo 8 del mismo recurso, se convertira en ese mismo recurso pero +1, como una union de materiales

Ejemplo, 8 madera = madera+1

Pero no es solo el cambio de nombre, mejora la calidad de la misma, algo asi como madera de mejor condicion, que es mas valiosa, dudadera y cara

Eso es muy util, teniendo una comparacion simple, construyendo huacales para el uso de cajones para almacenar los productos del campo, otros materiales, o simplemente usarlo de banquillo, es mas facil que te caigas o que la rompas con una madera 'comun', que con una que sus materiales la hacen mas dificil de romper

...esto es muy funcional, por ahora, he destruido algunas armas extra que tengo, asi obteniendo metal

Lamentablemente, solo se usarlas, el crearlas es distinto, por que, aunque vi que podria obtener la habilidad de herrero no es tan simple, necesito una fragua, y aun teniendo los conocimientos, tambien requiero de herramientas

No obstante, puedo modificarlos hasta cierto punto, claro que para ello son necesarias esas herramientas, ya vere si podre ir a una ferreteria, por ahora, solo me limitare a hacerme fuerte y obtener esos puntos de estado lo mas pronto posible

Aparte, esto ha ayudado a mejorar ciertas habilidades, agricultura, cultivacion, uso de plantas, y el ultimo que ya tengo pero he avanzado, curandero

Esta es la principal razon de la obtencion de la marijuana, ya que, con el uso de un experto, literalmente cosas como la de un juego, llamado resident evil en donde se crea medicina a partir de esas plantas, es completamente real

Con esto, y la cantidad de 20 kg de marijuana, claro que de diferentes especies, un mortero, una mano firme y fuerza al machacar, y listo, medicina creada

...se tenia pensado en ser usado para poner en heridas, ya que este no seria masticable, por un horrible sabor

...pero en su lugar, lo que si hizo, fue mejorarlo exponencialmente

**[Hierba Medicinal * 6 (Pastillas)]**

**[Una medicina casera, que a pesar de su poca efectividad, bien hecha puede restablecer parte importante de la salud del usuario**

**Cura 10% del PV actual**

**Elimina sangrado bajisimo**

**Elimina envenenamiento bajisimo**

**Elimina paralisis bajisimo**

**Elimina fatiga bajisimo**

**Se obtiene +2% PV por min durante 5 min**

**Se obtiene +1% MN por min durante 5 min**

**Sabe a huitlacoche]**

...si, es raro, pero al mezclar una hierba roja, con marijuana, y junto con un poco de ese hongo del maiz, ha causado ese enorme potencial

La hierba roja es una que se obtiene de marijuana que trae flora roja, la cual es la que se utiliza para hacerla mas efectiva, y por alguna razon, el huitlacoche, aparte que quita el mal sabor de la medicina, agrega esa regeneracion de PV, Y MN

Y eso que si mejoro la calidad, realmente tendra un mejor uso de su poder curativo en ese sentido

...aunque por el momento es mejor no gastarlos del todo, por ahora es mejor racionalizar la medicina, ya que nadie sabe cuando la podriamos utilizar realmente

Por ahora, si he visto miembros rondando, es esto por que al sureste hay un campo de cultivo, asi como por el oeste hay un puesto de paso para transporte de mercancia, …y de personas

…tal vez sea epocas diferentes, pero algunas acciones no cambian, por suerte estos solo son para disfrute sexual, o de organos, no deja de ser cruel, pero es mas misericordioso que lo que se hacia en mi tiempo

Pero por mucho que yo quiera, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para ello, en cambio, estoy pensando seriamente en atacar el cultivo

Si, lo unico malo es que hay muchos que vigilan esos cultivos, por tanto, se tiene mucha gente que los vigilan y hacen rondines

Aun con eso, puedo dar tiempo, pero es cuestion de que tanto la policia pueda hacer caso inmediato a mis acciones

...solo espero hacerlo en tiempo, si no, todas esas personas seran asesinadas, esclavizadas, usadas como objetos de placer, tu nombra el uso

**[Angel...**

**En este caso, se tiene el siguiente dilema, por un lado un campo que cultiva diferentes plantas para consumo ilegal, por otro, un edificio que esta encerrada gente para su disposicion forzada, dispones de muy poco tiempo para ambas cosas**

**Objetivos:**

**Resistir al menos con el 20% de tu PV**

**Destruir los campos de drogas**

**Liberar al menos a 20 personas**

**Misericordioso:**

**Ir a rescatar al menos a 50 personas**

**Cruel:**

**Dejar a su suerte a las demas personas, robar cerca de 500 tipos de cultivo como min ]**

…empiezo a creer que el sistema me conoce muy bien, ya que si tenia pensado hacer las 2 cosas al mismo tiempo

Solo aplicare algo que se asemeja a la guerra relampago de los alemanes

Por suerte y según la bitacora del teniente que robe, tengo 3 dias como min para prepararme, y tiene que ser cuando la lista de los embarques esta al maximo

Asi que, por ahora, me limitare a mejorar algunas habilidades que me pueden ser muy utiles

Ya que, con el descubrimiento que la DEF se aumenta tambien al ser atacado y resistir, un ejemplo con insectos, animales pequeños y ramificaciones filosas, asi por bardas de alambre y de madera

Lo aprendi rasgandome por accidente, y aunque me infecte un par de veces, el esfuerzo se recompensa, teniendo los siguientes aumentos de estados

**+5 vid, +6 ene, +4 atk, +35 def, +10 vel, +3 int, +2 sab, +1 sue**

Si, me dañe bastante con esos alambres, asi como las estacas de madera para aumentar el DEF

Teniendo no solo la habilidad de resistencia de daño a cuerpo a cuerpo, resistencia a infecciones, y masoquismo

**[Resistencia Fisica (SS+)]**

**[Inmunidad a Efectos de salud Nocivos (Z)]**

**[Masoquismo (SSS+)]**

...me saque de onda por lo ultimo, ya que me dañaba a proposito, pero realmente no espere tener ese ultimo, por ironia de esa habilidad, cada tipo de daño recibido, aparte que obtengo placer, tambien obtengo un porcentaje del 35% PV del daño total de ese ataque

Bueno, ahí que ver lo positivo de cada situacion

Y, con ese aumento de poder, obtuve + 50 de DEF

**[Has alcanzado 100 en todos los estados, has obtenido un rango en el menu de tus estados**

**[Mota de Polvo (1)]: *2 en todos tus Estados de forma pasiva**

**Nombre: Alexander Castro**

**Edad: 14**

**Nivel: 68**

**Titulo: Justiciero, Asesino a Sangre Fría**

**Rango: [Mota de polvo (1)] *2 **

**Sexo: Hombre**

**?:?**

**Profesion: [Adolescente Joven], [Asesino Maestro]**

**PV (8,586)**

**MN (64,260)**

**Puntos de Estado**

**VID (137)**

**ENE (205)**

**ATK (116)**

**DEF (114)**

**VEL (106)**

**INT (371)**

**SAB (288)**

**SUE (197)**

**Puntos de Estado (PE): 340**

**Puntos de Trabajo (PT): 0**

**Dinero: 13,103,592 Pesos**

...puede que eso sea bueno, ya teniendo parkour, correr y esquivacion de objetos, al aumentarlos, si bien me hara gastar mas MN, me dara mas chances de escapar y evitar ataques enemigos

**[Parkour (SS-)]**

**[Evasion (S+)]**

Aunque esta el dilema de la mariguana, ya que es la otra razon por la que se racionaliza, por que use casi toda con tal de crear las pastillas, gastando varios recursos

Bueno, ahora si que echando a perder se aprende, ya que si no fuera por el nivel alto de curandero, no podria crear esas pastillas con tan pocos materiales

Solo espero que no las tenga que usar todas, por si las dudas, hare una docena extra, por precaucion

Por suerte, los puedo guardar en envases de tic-tac, para tomarlos rapidamente

Dejando lo de las medicinas para despues, solo es cuestion de prepararme para el asalto, por suerte creo tener el dinero suficiente para hacer el mayor daño posible, solo espero que las victimas no salgan sufridas..., del todo...

_**[27 de julio 2015, Oaxaca, ?]**_

En una noche de niebla espesa por varias zonas del estado de oaxaca, se veia un verdadero caos, varias parcelas quemándose con fuerza

Muchos cultivadores encargados de la cosecha estaban muy desesperados, ya que al ver el fuego tuvieron que salir despues de 10 min, habian visto durante ese tiempo antes las llamas que quemaban varios miles de pesos

Pero no pudieron salir, por el temor, oian severos gritos de dolor y armas siendo disparadas, ademas de una motocicleta que se acercaba y se alejaba por unos pocos minutos

Y mientras trataban de socabar el fuego, tambien estaban mas que alertas, ya que al estar acarreando, ya sea agua o tierra para sofocar el fuego, se encontraron con una terrible vista, varios cuerpos, no todos en un mismo lugar, esparcidos por toda la parcela, son los guardias encargados de la plantacion

No estaban asi descuartizados ni nada, solo la mayoria con balazos en la cabeza, los demas con serias quemaduras al estar dentro de los campos, y muy pocos heridos seriamente o levemente del fuego, o de granadas caseras, o por el poder de fuego del atacante

En otro lado, cerca del 60% de lo que seria considerado un batallon, fueron de inmediato a esa zona, para ir a ver lo sucedido, por mientras, los que vigilaban ya tenian problemas de electricidad, ha estado fallando desde la mañana

**~Pasados cerca de 45 min despues**

"¡Rapido, muevanse, hay que tratar de salvar todo el producto posible antes de que venga la policia!"

El que parecia un señor de avanzada edad estaba coordinando a los hombres que tiene y a los del lugar, asesinando a los mas heridos, cargando la muy poca cantidad de toloache, peyote, santa maria, entre otros, si algunos de estos no son alucinantes, pero mezclados potencian el efecto

Muy encabronado el señor, solo faltaba que alguien mas los hiciera enojar

Pero para su desgracia, si, lo hicieron, llego una camioneta, con varios miembros

Solo que esta es una de las unidades que estaban destinadas a proteger el corral

Una forma de decirle a su 'base'

"¡Que estan haciendo aquí pendejos!, ¿que no los mande a que vigilaran que las gallinas no se salieran del corral?"

Decia ya muy exaltado el señor, solo para recibir la siguiente noticia

"Mire patron...", empezo a decir mientras el se acercaba a la camioneta, vio a facilmente 3 personas bastante heridas, "lo que paso fue que un individuo se colo en el corral, mato a muchos de los nuestros, libero a las gallinas, he incendio el lugar"

Se quedo hecho piedra, ¿Cómo era posible?, si hace rato todo estaba marchando bien

Y para acabarla de empeorar, se oyeron sirenas, la policia esta cerca

No tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, se largaron, incluso dejaron todo lo recogido y varios huyeron, muchos como podian se pescaron de las camionetas del lugar, teniendo cerca de 10 a 15 personas cada una de ellas

_**[3 Agosto del 2015, Oaxaca, Santa Maria Jalapa de Marquez]**_

_**[En otras noticias, cerca de 68 miembros de la banda sureña han sido confirmados como muertos, con 23 cuerpos sin identificar, 14 aprendidos, 8 en estado critico y cerca de 75 personas de distintas nacionalidades, que según informes, habian sido secuestrados de sus hogares en diferentes lugares de america central y del sur, el gobierno esta preparandose para la extradicion de estas victimas a su lugar de origen**_

_**Juan Alcachofa se encuentra en una de las posibles bases de la banda de narcotraficantes, ¿juan, nos oyes?**_

_***Se oyen sirenas de los equipos de ambulancia de fondo**_

_**Te oigo claro sergio, incluso los lugareños estan mas que impactados por los sucesos que han sucedido hace cerca de una semana, por lo que parece, hubo una riña entre los narcotraficantes, llegando a una lucha interna, se quemaron creca de 34 hectareas en donde se cultivaban muchas plantas que servian para refinamiento y venta de drogas por toda la republica mexicana**_

_**Entendido juan, ¿y acerca de las bases dañadas?**_

_**Sergio, me estan informando que no solo fue atacado la base donde tenian a los reenes de distintos paises, tambien tenian varias construcciones, según una fuente anonima, estas se tenian dinero, armas, paquetes de droga empaquetados y archivos que podrian justificar cerca de 23 homicidios sin resolver**_

_**Gracias juanito, volvemos al estudio, se hablara mas a profundidad acerca de este caso en la tarde a las 3 de la tarde, en otras noticias, la historia de una mujer que mato a su esposo, por que penso que se acostaba con otra, y resulto ser su hermana, ha sido hayada muerta, si bien poco despues fue sacada con 'fianza', fue asesinada el dia de ayer por el abuelo de este, el agresor murio poco despues por un ataque de corazon, Monica lewinski tiene los datos mas adelante...]**_

Se podia ver al moreno viendo sus acciones por la television

...no creyo que esto escalara de esa manera, asi como su maldita suerte

Ya que, si bien enfrento a varios adversarios, los cuales si estaban mejor equipados, hasta cierto punto, y que su vigilancia era muy fuerte, fue pura coincidencia el hecho que la planta eléctrica de la zona dañara gran parte del estado, dejandolo incomunicado

Y a la par, facilitandole el trabajo de infiltracion, ataque, daño de producto y de la liberacion de todos los secuestrados

Ademas de un premio bonus

Unos documentos extra en donde contienen direcciones de 'almacenes' y guardaron todo tipo de cosas, suficiente para incriminar a muchos

Ya que realmente eran datos y informacion acerca de varios movimientos y transacciones a empresas falsas y a politicos

Y donde creen que paro, en donde ahora sale las noticias, pero solo una parte de lo que descubrio, descubriendo 2 cosas, claro que informes de sus operaciones, gestiones bancarias y movimientos de diferentes tipos, ya sean drogas, personas, armas, objetos de valor

Pero entre ellos algo que le llamo la atencion

Libros

Pero...

Parecian libros de...¿magia?

Lo vio como una verdadera pendejada al tenerlos de vista la primera vez

Cuando vio que en 6 sitios que tenian esos libros similares, los tomo, solo por la intriga de, ¿Estaran escondiendo alguna informacion vital en libros viejos?

No seria raro, en la 2da guerra mundial, usaron desde la radio hasta periodicos y propaganda que tenian mensajes ocultos, podria ser que usaran ese mismo sistema en carceles, lugares de barrio peligrosos, en otros paises, y lo mas obvio, en computadoras

Y hablando de estas ultimas, se reia a mas no poder, esto es debido a la gran diferencia de edades, si, es un sistema operativo completamente distinto, y a la vez, muy arcaico, al menos para el

Con ello, y tras unos repasos de su funcion leidos cuando fue unos dias a la biblioteca de rectoria en la UNAM, vio por completo el acceso a la informacion obtenida y registrada en la web

Obviamente no tenia un dispositivo de almacenamiento, y no contaba con tiempo suficiente para tenerlos, asi que hizo lo unico mas remediable, destruyo las computadoras y se robo los discos duros

¿Y como vio la informacion si se habia ido la luz, bueno, esto lo hizo dias posteriores, y en esos algunas zonas apenas recuperaron la electricidad, y en unos cuantos tenian generadores de energia en los sotanos

Y esas si estaban bien protegidas, o deberian estarlo, ya que por lo ocurrido su seguridad fue bastante baja, si, en algunos casos no podia entrar, pero eso no es nada que una bomba casera potenciada con quimicos que no podria ser un buen sustituto para una llave, en casi todas las ocasiones

El premio mayor, en una de estas, se encontro con una bodega, en esta, se guardaba una carga que cada medio año es despachada

Una gigantesca cantidad de drogas empaquetadas y listas para ser transportadas, un gran bonche de billetes 'lavados', lo que realmente le sorprendio, armas, pero de diferentes tipos, solo digamos que si alguien piensa dar un golpe de estado, lo lograria, al menos en un estado o 2, y podria seguir la lucha al menos 5 años si no gasta municion a lo pendejo

Tambien muchos objetos de valor, relojes, carteras, diamantes, oro, plata, diferentes piedras preciosas, etc

Pero lo que no espero, fue lo que buscaba como mision principal, informacion

No tan precisa de sus lideres, pero si de algunos miembros importantes

Ya que estos estan infiltrados en muchas organizaciones, policia, medicos, ambulancias, un par en camaras de diputados, puestos donde con cierto poder pueden hacer la vista gorda en varios asuntos, ademas de muchos que tienen credenciales falsas, documentos falsos, pasaportes con diferentes nombres

Realmente estaba en un punto verdaderamente importante

Asi que solo hizo lo siguiente, tomo lo mas importante, destruyo lo demas, y aseguro de no dejar pistas de el

Con esto, y aunque el no lo sabia, daño cerca del 35% de las ganancias de los narcotraficos del sur, con cerca de 3 millones robados, y varios operativos encarcelados

Se apresuraron rapido a estar mas resguardados en los estados de veracruz, chiapas y tabasco

Por que, a pesar de ese golpe, se podrian recuperar despues de unos años si no se presenta alguna amenaza extra

Por otro lado, una cierta figura que parecia insanamente feliz, ahora se encontraba furioso, no espero que la parte que esta bajo su proteccion quedara verdaderamente dañada

Tardaria un par de años montar operaciones ahí sin levantar sospechas a las facciones norteamericanas sin sospechas

Vio que aparte volaron varios puntos estrategicos de defensa en los que sus hombres podrian reorganizarse

En cierta manera, temia que los otros le hayan traicionado, si, quedaron de acuerdo en dañar a la familia de su enemigo mas odiado, pero no espero que ellos le atacasen asi como asi

Con esto, y por confusion de sus hombres que escucharon la conversacion

Empezo lo que muchos sabian que pasarian cuando bandas de criminales tienen muchisimo poder

...ha iniciado una guerra de narcos, en donde los estados de michoacan, jalisco, veracruz, el estado de mexico, sonora, chihuahua, las baja california y durango empezaron a correr la sangre, ya que muchos del sur, pensando que les dieron instrucciones para dar una contraofensiva, arremetieron con los que tenian una alianza neutra, y por supuesto que estos dieron una respuesta rapida

Aparte que esa figura no dio detalles de lo que daban los informes acerca de lo que haya hecho todo este desastre por un par de semanas despues del incidente, cuando iba a informar a sus hombres, ya era tarde, México sangraba por la guerra de narcos

Si, el ejercito acaba de empezar a intervenir, pero tampoco es una cosa facil, es solo el comienzo de todo, en el que los proximos dias iba a agravarse la situacion

**~En otro lado**

En cambio, con el moreno, se fue a una azotea de un edificio en el que ahora se aloja

Realmente ha obtenido recursos muy valiosos, en el sentido de armas y mas plantas para medicina, o alucinogenos para hacer confundir a los enemigos

La habilidad de Medico realmente funciona de maravilla

Ya tengo medicina para curarme, no solo las de marijuana, ahora puedo crear para diferentes usos, antisépticos, comunes de fiebre y otros sintomas, anti-veneno, anti-bioticos, etc

Y no solo para mi, ya que durante el trayecto cure discretamente a varias personas que estaban enfermos de una enfermedad comun, no solo por experimentar, lo cual debo decir que es bastante efectivo, sino que, lamentablemente muchos servicios de México son muy lamentables, entras el 31 de octubre y no sales el 20 de noviembre al hospital de la raza

Por tanto, esos llevaban enfermos cerca de 2 semanas sin medicamento

Con las armas, debo decir que realmente no solo son de las que tengo, cartuchos de escopeta, cargadores de pistola y de subusiles, un lanzagranadas, un lanzacohetes, y varias granadas, de humo, de flash y fragmentadas

Tanto un poco de las actuales como algunas que se usan desde la primera y segunda guerra mundial

Si, viejas, pero yo les puedo sacar provecho

Ademas, en la armeria obtuve mejor equipamiento, botas militares, cascos, chalecos y protecion de pantorrillas y antebrazos, cinturón multiusos, y varios escudos

Esto es por que algunos estaban infiltrados en la policia como equipo anti-disturbios, asi como el equipo militar, de cargamentos saqueados

Eso solo da la gran situacion que se vive, hasta este tipo de equipo robado se tiene

...podria decirse que soy una especie de 'rambo', o algo asi, pero ese no es el punto

Al menos, y por la siguiente situacion que se esta desarrollando, creo que podre atacar tabasco como siguiente objetivo, pero antes, necesito decodificar lo contenido en los discos duros, claro, sin que detecten la informacion en otra red

**~Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar**

"...¿estan seguros de estar en esta mision?, aun estan a tiempo de retirarse"

"el hermano de mi amiga esta en peligro, no voy a romper su promesa"

"Yo solo estoy interesado de los enemigos que podamos encontrar, ademas, con la guerra de narcos sera interesante"

"...", vio con una gota de sudor a sus 2 compañeras, pero no lo niega, tambien es asi, ahora se tiene que preparar, ya que por la informacion dada por kuroka, si lo van a buscar, se enfrentaran no solo a las bandas criminales en guerra

Sino a posibles angeles caidos, demonios o exorcistas que se encuentren, y posiblemente algun miembro o criatura sobrenatural de ese pais

Ya que no van de cierta manera por parte de los demonios

Por algo se le conocen como Femme Fatale, un grupo compuesto solo por mujeres, fuertemente conocidas al hacer trabajos peligrosos, como una especie de fuerza especial

Y ahora, estas 3 iban a reunirse con la gata, para la operación, 'Extraccion del Extranjero'

**~Mientras en otra parte**

En santa cecilia, santiago se encontraba mas aliviado, solo en un aspecto

La actual guerra interna, por ese simple suceso, muchos tuvieron que retirarse, cerca del 20% de los que operan en la ciudad, no es gran cambio, pero suavizan la delicada situacion de la ciudad

No obstante sigue aun enojado y preocupado por su primo, ahora no puede moverse por ciertas cuestiones, pero esta preparando un ataque que posiblemente mengue las fuerzas del norte

Y que le puedan dar el tiempo suficiente para que con sus hombres puedan buscar a su primo y traerlo a la ciudad para protegerlo

**[Fin de la transmision]**

Bueno, el conflicto apenas comienza, cerca de 6 fuerzas se estan empezando a mover

Y indirectamente con un objetivo que involucra diferentes metas pero el mismo ser

Solo que ese ser no es lo que aparenta ser, en mente y alma

Ah, al final de cada arco pondre los niveles y habilidades, para que no acapare tanto espacio, y no den lata, casi despues de los fin de la transmision

Igualmente he alterado este cap para hacerle justicia


	3. Cap 2 Mar Y Tierra

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo por Julio: ¿Nueva Oportunidad?, ya se acerca Agosto ;)]**_

**[Transmitiendo Arco 1: Mochandose con la Banda]**

**[Arco 1: Mochandose con la Banda: Capitulo 2: Mar Y Tierra]**

_**[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y con un dolor en el cuerpo]**_

_**};3**_

_**[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

**[Angel...Misericordioso...**

**En este caso, se tiene el siguiente dilema, por un lado un campo que cultiva diferentes plantas para consumo ilegal, por otro, un edificio que esta encerrada gente para su disposicion forzada, dispones de muy poco tiempo para ambas cosas**

**Objetivos:**

**Resistir al menos con el 20% de tu PV OK**

**Destruir los campos de drogas OK**

**Liberar al menos a 20 personas OK**

**Ir a rescatar al menos a 50 personas OK**

**Recompensa: + 100 ? Rep, + 100 ? Rep, - 100 ? Rep, 35,000 Pesos, + 25 ? Rep, Chaleco Militar SWAT]**

**[Reputacion/Afeccion/Obediencia]**

**La forma de saber el estado de cada persona o de un grupo poblacional grande que tiene contigo, ya sea buena o mala, dependiendo de tus acciones y de tus misiones, asi como las misiones Karmicas, que según lo que elijas este se vera afectado por los que esten afiliados a la situacion**

**En este caso, actualmente se desconoce de tu existencia, por tanto, hasta conocer la naturaleza de estos contigo se revelara la relación entre los presentes**

**Genocida **

**...Una verdadera amenaza, tanto para ti como para los que te rodean, haran hasta lo imposible para acabarte, no importando si sacrifica a los suyos con tal de hacerte un menor daño**

**(1% Ganancia de Rep)**

**Abominable**

**No es que sea un asesino en serie, la mayor parte de los que tienen este estado contigo al menos, solo que si te ven, no dudaran de atacarte, y matarte, extremadamente dificil entrar en razon sin un intermediario**

**(2% Ganancia de Rep)**

**Aborrecido**

**Llanamente te odian con ganas, y no soportan verte ni en pintura, no obstante seran un poco precavidos al atacarte, solo un poco, ya que se lanzaran a dañarte a la minima provocacion**

**(4% Ganancia de Rep)**

**Odiado**

**Les caes bastante mal, mas no haran algo idiota o una locura, eso si, con una gran causa seras atacado, son muy consientes de tus actos**

**(8% Ganancia de Rep)**

**Indiferente**

**No los haces enojar, pero tampoco estan bien contigo, son muy precavidos con tus actos, son faciles de convencer si no causas problemas a estos**

**(16% Ganancia de Rep)**

**Neutral**

**Tanto no te conocen, como no les importas, ni bien ni mal, dependiendo de tu forma de actuar, es como puede cambiar tu reputacion con ellos**

**(0% Ganancia de Rep)~(0% Apoyo, 0% Ganancias Exp, 0% Dinero adicional, 0% Recursos adicionales = Atributos adicionales)**

**Interesado**

**Siguen en desconfianza, pero pueden tenerte de apoyo, mas no es estar bien contigo al 100%, por lo que estaran atentos a lo que hagas**

**(10% Atributos adicionales)**

**Amigable**

**Estos ya te consideran como un amigo, un poco, aun no estan confiados del todo, pero pueden estar seguros que no podrias atacarlos**

**(20% Atributos adicionales)**

**Querido**

**La desconfianza ha desaparecido, te ven como una figura de gran apoyo, y estaran dispuestos a hecharte la mano sin problema alguno**

**(40% Atributos adicionales)**

**Amado**

**Una fuente de inspiracion y admiracion, incluso te seguiran hasta las situaciones mas peligrosas, son seres que se ayudaran mano a mano**

**(80% Atributos adicionales)**

**Verdadero Amor/Camarada**

**Facilmente, son aquellos que se pueden pasar con estos para toda una vida, de una parte, una pareja, o parejas, que estaran contigo no importando que pase y que te amaran de todo corazon, del otro es un segundo yo un hermano, un padre, parte de tu familia, que plenamente tienen tu respeto, ambos te protegeran con tu vida de ser necesario, y te seguiran hasta el amargo final**

**(200% Atributos adicionales)**

**[Nota: Solo se ganaran cosas como Exp, Dinero, recursos adicionales, o apoyo que seria considerado como un boost de las habilidades tuyas y de tus acompañantes siempre y cuando sea a partir de interesado**

**Y si bien no se ganara nada exceptuando Reputacion desde indiferente, se da la opcion de aumentarla por las misiones conjuntas con ellos, para aumentarla al menos a neutral, claro que siempre y cuando tu decidas llevarte mejor con ellos]**

Ha pasado cerca de unas semanas, en los cuales, por lo ocurrido anteriormente, en efecto, se ha empezado una guerra de narcos, pero una verdadera, no como las guerras de narcos de hace 2 sexenios

En verdad, algunas calles se tienen verdaderos baños de sangre

Pero, ¿Realmente solo eso pudo causar un simple evento?

Podria ser, como la 1ra guerra mundial lo hizo por el asesinato de un archiduque, lo cual llevo a la gran guerra de ese entonces

Ya que intervienen factores con muchos motivos diferentes

No se sabe con exactitud quien sea los que mueven las influencias en las bandas criminales de México pero si hay una cosa que no se tomaron en cuenta

Como son cada uno de sus miembros, si, son seres que tienen poder, droga, armas y cierto conocimiento de como se opera sus acciones para seguir ganando dinero

Solo hay un factor que no se toma en cuenta

La mayoria son personas que si bien pueden tener gran conocimiento en ciertas areas, al final se necesita cierta diciplina, como la del tipo militar, tener una organización y un mando de comunicación

Por ello, es mas reconocido esas bandas por la potencia militar, ademas de que en si los que estan al mando saben lo que hacen

Una forma de con un pequeño puñado de gente, logran hacer que muchos se movilicen y puedan actuar a su conveniencia

Pero, al ser solo una porcion muy reducida, y los demas no estando al 100%, ya que muchos o estan bebiendo, fumando, puede que ambos, o que incluso se aprovechen de las ganancias robando una parte, como bidones de gasolina, una sola chispa, con un movimiento brusco causa una gran explosion

Por ello, las 3 bandas dañan gravemente las calles de muchas ciudades, solo algunas aisladas o que no tienen importancia de ruta de envio son de las pocas que no sufren directamente

Ademas de fuerzas ajenas pero eso es aparte, en chiapas, estoy recibiendo las transmisiones de una radio portatil por las calles de san cristobal de las casas

He oido en la radio esos eventos, yo pense que estarian mas estables, pero parece que esa accion fue lo suficiente para hacer un evento desastroso en el pais

La razon de mi estadia en esa ciudad, recibiendo transmisiones ocultas en algunas frecuencias

No he podido sacar la informacion de los discos duros, necesito una maquina que sea buena y potente, me podria fabricar uno pero necesito componentes que aunque quiera necesito ciertos conocimientos de diferentes ramas que no poseo

O que no tengo aun, asi como diferentes herramientas y maquinas para hacer componentes servibles a mis necesidades

Es uno de los objetivos a largo plazo

Por mientras, lo menos que puedo hacer es tener componentes separados y unirlos, ya que, si bien he obtenido unos laptops y otros dispositivos, no son suficientes para trabajar a profundidad, ademas de que ellos son listos, teniendo solo lo necesario, seran modelos viejos pero cumplen sus objetivos de no filtrar informacion no deseada, y aunque puedo manipular una de ellas para poder usar sin problema, se podria perder informacion vital, por ello necesito una mas moderna para no borrar los datos incluidos

En cuanto a lo demas, me hago diferentes trabajos de ayudante, como el que realice en la milpa, no es dificil, ya que muchos lo aceptan con sueldos muy bajos y que casi haces mucho esfuerzo

Aun con ello, me hace pasar desapercibido, como un simple muchacho tratando de salir adelante, lo mismo de cada dia, asi que eso no es un cambio enorme

Solo que, aparte que desbloqueo y tengo habilidades nuevas que me ayudan a mejorar esas estadisticas, tambien por medio de conversaciones y rumores de parte de los lugareños me ayuda a obtener mejor informacion local

Y en efecto, una buena noche, algunos miembros de la banda sureña se reunieron, son de los que se encargan mas de cosechar y vigilar que en operaciones mayores

No les hice nada, exceptuando sacar sus trapos sucios y mandarlos a la carcel

Por supuesto que mi furia no ha cedido, pero tampoco soy un ser sin compasion, si eso fuera cierto, no hubiese dejado a nadie con vida desde un inicio

Por ello, si, han hecho sufrir personas, pero han sido mas del tipo extorsionados y amenazados, el lo que hacen la mayoria de las bandas criminales, amenazan a los que pueden ayudarles y asi no solo tienen la mano de obra asegurada, sino que tambien tienen una produccion y vigilancia constante de sus acciones

Ademas vi sus propias descripciones, por ello, no vale la pena malgastar balas en quienes no lo merecen

Aparte que de todos modos sufriran en las carceles, ya que son muy malas las carceles mexicanas

Asi que eso es lo que hago, lo que de verdad no tengan perdon, de ningun modo, no permitire que haga daño a nadie mas, y a los que no sea tanto daño, solo dejare claro que no podran descansar en paz facilmente

Ya viendo la informacion entregada, me entere de lo pertinente, si bien si tienen operaciones de traslado en tabasco, y que algunos lavados de dinero son en la peninsula, hay detalles

Las bases de la peninsula son fuertemente defendibles, con ello, es dificil lanzar un ataque en ese estado, mas por que es de los pocos lugares que no sufren del derramamiento de sangre

Pero si puedo debilitarlos hasta cierto punto

Con ello, si logro acabar con las rutas de entrega de tabasco, chiapas, campeche y Quintana roo, solo las partes en la frontera y los puestos de chequeo en las respectivas localizaciones de ese lugar, dañaria enormemente a la banda sureña

Tiene dificultad, no solo por la seguridad que es mayor que la de oaxaca por mucho, sino por que son solo existen esas organizaciones en México, ya que hay varias organizaciones por todo el mundo

Por ello, existe el rumor de una organización criminal que opera en centroamerica, y que sus ganancias se basan en los traslados desde la parte central del continente, las islas del golfo, como cuba y por aire el cual es lo mas dificil

Al dañar la conexión del centro, los afectaría gravemente, si transportaran por mar, pero es mucho mas dificil, y casi el 80% de todas las cargas son interceptadas y destruidas, ya que la marina es mucho mas estricta en ese sentido, ademas de posicionarse embarcaciones americanas que estan de permiso de patrullaje en aguas mexicanas, como un esfuerzo de detener el tráfico de drogas

Y por su poderio de los fosos petroleros en el golfo

Asi, tienen que encontrar una nueva forma de transportar la mercancia al norte

Esto a la par molestara a los criminales de estados unidos, ya que estos son sus mayores consumidores

Si, tiene sus contras, pero estoy haciendo esto a sabiendas de esto

Solo espero que el plan siga según lo planeado, y que se lleven las menores victimas civiles que sean posibles

_**[18 agosto del 2015, Campeche, La misteriosa]**_

"¡Que estan esperando, disparen bola de pendejos!"

Es el 4rto incidente de este mes, el mismo evento, alguien dispara a los traileres y puestos en donde se guarda y se organiza todo tipo de mercancia, incluyendo las muchachas ya marcadas para su venta

En donde ahora, solo es un lugar de escombros, cuerpos de victimas de estos, y de policias y ambulancias, para atender y arrestar a los individuos

Sobre todo, unidades del ejercito

Lo que sea que este sucediendo, ha incluido a integrantes de la fuerza militar

Esto se vuelve cada vez mas violento, en especial al encontrarse con individuos del **Cartel de los andes**, uno de los mas fuertes en sudamerica

Asi como del **Tratado de panama**, otra organización que opera el transporte en centroamerica, cada vez se podria volver un asunto internacional

Y aun continua, esto ha hecho que algunas fuerzas de yucatan, veracruz y tabasco, o lo que quedan de el se hayan movido de inmediato a esos lugares, por lo visto, se tiene pensado cual es el objetivo en mente

Durante toda esa movilizacion, hubo grandes enfrentamientos en los trayectos, al enterarse que murieron militares el gobierno dio luz verde para combate en pueblos y ciudades, con lo que con presencia militar ha empeorado la situacion, al menos por unas partes

Ya que visto de otra manera, muchos ciudadanos han sido en cierto modo, 'liberados', de la presencia de estos, ya que en si se sabe que la frontera sur es una zona de alto riesgo, incluso para los locales

Y si bien estan empezando a fortalecerlos, los esfuerzos son casi en vano

Aparte, se empieza a tener un fuerte rumor

Quien sea lo que lo este causando, parece que utiliza una motocicleta, avanzando muy rapidamente y no tarda mas de ½ hora por cada evento, ademas de que pareciese si tuviese armamento ilimitado, ya que incluso una vez que lo acorralaron, pudo resistir y asesinar a 50 de los individuos que lo tenian excluido

Ademas, se veia las ropas destrozadas, incluso con sangre, y aun asi, no parecia realmente detenerse

Estan pensando que es una broma, si conocen la película rambo o terminator, pero no es posible que nadie pueda soportar tanto daño y seguir con vida

Y mientras eso pasa, otro grupo esta siendo dañado por el poder de fuego que tiene

Aparte que uso el vehiculo como bomba para volar la entrada del almacen, con sus ametralladoras y granadas esta causando mucho daño

"¡Olviden eso!, ¡Corranle cabrones!", decia uno de ellos mientras se sube a las trocas, mientras se van, se da cuenta que le dieron en el costado

Pararon medio kilometro despues, para ver sus heridas, el que estaba al mando perdia mucha sangre del costado, 3 murieron por una de las granadas que si bien detuvieron, uno lo reactivo por error

Y mientras el conductor y su copiloto trataban de presionar para evitar el sangrado, oyeron una fuerte explosion

Ese lugar ardia en fuego, y se oian gritos desgarradores, de muchos que no consiguieron salir por sus heridas

Este tipo de ataque duro cerca de 2 semanas mas, hasta que...

_**[30 de Agosto del 2015, Quintana Roo, Carretera El Cafetal-Mahahual]**_

_***Insert Ost ~ Metal Slug X ~ Living on the Deck**_

"¡Que esperan, no dejen que ese maldito escape!"

Se podia oir disparos por la carretera, en esa madrugada, por fin se habia acabado la eliminacion de los transportes de mercancia, mas la de eliminar cada puesto y lugar de embarque y orden de envio a diferentes partes del pais, o a estados unidos

La consecuencia, que en efecto, hubo con tal de eliminar el que sea la amenaza que destruia sus negocios, se reunieron en un punto cerca, en mahahual, cerca de un resort de la ciudad

Curiosamente, muy cerca del punto donde se lleva a cabo una reunion con algunos altos manos de las 3 bandas, la sureña, la de los alpes y la de panama

Por lo que se puede ver las consecuencias de esos actos

Ya que, aunque fue exitoso la destruccion de ese deposito, los reunidos ahí no eran poderosos como viene su nombre, por algo estan en esa posicion

Asi que es mas que obvio la situacion actual, usando la moto para escapar, mientras se devuelve el fuego contra las decenas de motos y camionetas que pasan

No solo de ida, tambien de vuelta

Ya que, en caso de que saliera mal la reunion, iban a reforzar ese lado, mas para evitar un posible adentramiento de los traficantes rivales

Por lo que, sifueron utilizados, pero en esta ocacion, para acabar con el cabron que los a atacado, a.k.a., yo

Se ve como este evade a los demas, tanto civiles como tiradores, de ambos sentidos, mientras devuelve los tiros

La mayor parte de eso tambien con helicopteros sobrevolando, que disparaban a los que hacian caos en la autopista, incluyendo a civiles entre ellos

Se veia esquivar las balas con varios movimientos que hacian despistar, chocar y/o caer de esas motocicletas y los coches, que por el trafico formado eran detenidos

El punto de salida es llegar a tabasco, solo espero que pueda llegar sin contratiempos, ya que solo me queda esta y otra motocicleta que esta medio vacia de gasolina, y no tengo el tiempo suficiente para rellenarlo sin que se den cuenta...

_***Fin Ost**_

"Diganme, ¿Pudieron tirarlo?"

"Equipo 1: negativo, la mayoria de nuestros hombres fueron arrestados, los demas estan muertos por los choques y las caidas"

"Equipo 2: negativo, el pudo evadir a nuestros mejores tiradores, y muchos estan muertos por choque o por ser explotados por el tanque de gasolina, los sobrevivientes estan en hospitales, a punto de ser arrestados"

"Equipo 3: negativo, uno de nuestros helicopteros fue abatido, pero su ultimo avistamiento ha sido por la carretera Pedro Antonio Santos-Chunhuhhub, cerca de Los divorciados"

"Entendido, vuelvan a la base, ya veremos como sacaremos a los dema..."

"Olvidenlos"

"Pero señor..."

"Ellos no cumplieron con su tarea, dejen que se pudran, no necesito inutiles en mis fuerzas"

Con esto, la radio fue apagada

Se veia a ese ser que hace meses aparecio en viveros todo enfurecido, quien haya sido el responsable de todo este asunto, realmente ha dado un daño significativo a sus negocios

Y aparte, los de panama y los de los alpes estan tentados a entrar al pais a hacer sus negocios, entrando por el sur para reemplazar los negocios perdidos

Quien sea el que haya hecho todo esto pagara caro, con sangre y huesos

Por ahora, se tiene que desquitar con alguien, por primera vez en su vida, va a hacer algo bueno, por razones egoistas y ambiciosas

Va a 'expulsar' a los invasores de sus negocios, no solo por no tener visa, para impedir que estos se establescan en su zona

Ha trabajado mucho para que otros lleguen a lo que el ha construido

**~Mientras en una Radio lejana del lugar**

_**["En otras noticias, varios casos de gente dañada han sido reportados en la carretera El Cafetal-Avenida Mahahual"**_

"_**Ademas de unidades aereas hostiles, y cientos de narcos que en la carretera disparaban a todo lo que se moviera, se estima cerca de 100 personas fallecidas, 45 en hospitales, algunas en terapia intensiva"**_

"_**Por esta accion, el Gobierno ha decidido dar luz verde en el uso de fuerza militar en la zona, llegando a un enfrentamiento con cerca de 180 narcos muertos, unas decenas arrestadas, y varios modelos de armas decomisadas asi como granadas, fusiles de alto calibre..."]**_

Se oia de la radio de un vecino, mientras el moreno, por 3ra vez esta semana, la numero 12 de un mes, tomaba una pinzas, mientras con un antibiotico desinfectaba, ayudado por botellas de tequila, mas para esterilizar, aunque no va a mentir que tomo unos tragos, y a si mismo, retiraba todos los fragmentos que estaban en mi cuerpo

Metal, polvora, la mayoria balas, quemaduras, por bombas molotov, pero esos son con cremas anti quemaduras que fabrique con hierbas y otros elementos

Es algo muy recurrente, ya que sabia que no saldria completamente ileso de todo lo que me aventaban, literalmente

Si, realmente duele, pero por la habilidad de reduccion de daño fisico y a distancia, hace que el dolor sea realmente bajo, aparte que el masoquista hizo que la mitad del daño recibido, y el uso de varias pastillas de marijuana para evitar que mis pv fueran a 0

Al menos he cumplido con mi objetivo, he dañado con fuerza a la banda sureña, y estan ahora en un estado critico economicamente

Aunque tengo dudas al respecto, por lo en cierta manera la organización de estos en la autopista

Yo personalmente esperaba de ida, mas no resistencia de vuelta, por lo menos mi manejo de las motocicletas es alto, con eso fue suficiente para poder realmente 'saltar', de las barricadas improvisadas de los narcos

Eso si, dejo varias bajas, en cuestion de objetos

De armas, tengo mas cartuchos de pistola por un largo tiempo, al igual que los revolver, unos cuantos de escopeta, unos de rifle, otros de fusiles, me sorprendio tener de francotirador, unas 20 balas min, es poco pero al usarlo antes en 'practica', he subido a medio la habilidad

Unas granadas, un par de molotov, 3 de flash, 1 de pem que eso si me sorprendio, algo simple, pero que realmente hace su funcion, y un lanzacohetes

Este ultimo lo obtuve de una base antes de irme al puerto, pero solo tiene 3 cargas

Al igual que el lanzagranadas, con 4 cajas de municion completas de esta

Y lo ultimo que es lo mas peligroso que tengo, mas si lo uso correctamente

C4, cargas explosivas de demolicion

Unas cuantas cargas, cerca de 20 KG

Bien puestas puedo demoler un edificio facilmente, la torre latina es un ejemplo de una que puede caer con facilidad bien puestas las cargas

Lo unico que si es que aun tengo suficientes pastillas por un tiempo, si, he obtenido mas de los narcos, pero para la medicinal necesito mas

Por suerte, pude crear un simple pero efectiva mascara de gas

**[Elaboracion 'Construccion' (A+)]**

Muy parecida a las que se usan en la primera guerra mundial, pero cumple su funcion, por sustancias caseras

Estas pueden hacer dejar inconsientes a las personas, paralizarlas, domirlas, intoxicarlas, pero con fuerza

...estoy tentado a dar un fuerte golpe en yucatan

La idea es escapar en tabasco, para recuperarme y robar cargamentos de los narcos, ya lo he hecho antes, pero no espere esa violenta reaccion en la ultima ciudad que no me dejo recoger suministros

Asi que estoy muy bajo de esos materiales, en cuestion de armas, de comida tengo lo suficiente para 3 años por lo menos

Al igual que agua, y de equipamiento de protecion, con ropa militar, ya que la de policia se desgasto toda la que tenia en la persecucion

Ademas de quedarme sin transporte, la moto que manejaba la inhabilitaron, y la de repuesto tuve que hacerla explotar para hacer distraccion

No se si fue cosa de suerte, pero pude de escapar subiendome a una troca, no sabia la afiliacion de el mismo, mas cuando me desperto violentamente

Por suerte, no era narco, solo un transportista de marisco, ya me he bañado y sigo oliendo a pescado

Y, para evitar que se enojara mas, le invite el desayuno, le di para la gaso, y el aparte de aceptar el trato, me hecho la mano para ir al puerto de chiquila, aparte de descansar, estar escondido por un tiempo, en lo que organizo mis proximos movimientos

Ademas de la gran subida de poder obtenido estos dias, en cuestion de habilidades, las habilidades medicas como Medico me ha servido para aumentar la calidad de mis utiles medicos

Eso fue creado mas por haber estado encubierto como personal de urgencias despues de los ataques, curando a los heridos, como una forma de atender a los que fueron daño colateral, y para sacar informacion a algunos criminales de paso

Esto debido a que me limitaba a investigar, analizar, planear los movimientos, vel las rutas posibles de entrada y salida, y al final las diferentes opciones, dañar y dejar incapacitados a la mayor parte de personas posibles, recolectar la mayor parte de bienes posibles, destruir lo que o puede ser llevado, obtener información importante, y al final, escapar lo mas pronto posible

Y por ello, es la variación entre las experiencias aprendidas con cada habilidad registrada

**[Armado y Deteccion de Trampas (S-)]**

Ademas de conducción de motocicleta, sigilo, planeación, asesinato, ladron, acaparador, ese tipo de habilidades que poseo y que se han aumentado, o aprendido en el proceso

...y aun asi, he obtenido los siguientes

**[Magia (E-)], [Control de Agua (F)], [Control de Fuego (F-)], [Control de Viento (F)], [Control de la Tierra (F+)], [Ilusionista (D-)], [Sensor (B-)]**

...esos sin contar la manipulacion de elementos son los que he obtenido de los libros encontrados en las bases, como los obtuve, facil, solo los abrí

Si, con solo abrirlos se sumaron por automatico a mi ser, no me permitio siquiera escoger

...excepto la de control de mana que aumento el rango de la magia

Ahí me aparecio que ya se tiene la habilidad, no obstante, es posible aumentar la recien obtenida si absorbo una que pueda derivar a aquella habilidad, sea similar, o que ayude a este

En mi caso, absorver los otros tomos hizo que aumentara algunos rangos

Y no solo eso

Ya que, por mera curiosidad, agarre una revista

...esta decia "Consejos para hacer rendir a tu pareja ideal..."

...se que es una pendejada, en especial por que fue de una caja que tome, el cual pense que habria informacion importante, y si la hay, solo que a la par de los libros, estuvieron esos libros del tomo uno al tomo 20

De por si esos libros tratan desde formas de coqueteo hasta actos sexuales

Si bien los iba a eliminar, rompiendolos en pedazos con mis propias manos, es donde me di cuenta que las habilidades se podian aumentar de esa manera, en especial si son de informacion avanzada

Como funciona, bueno, debido a como funciona esto se dio una habilidad de **[Estudios Academicos (S+)]**

Dependiendo de lo profundo del tema es como se obtiene un mayor puntaje de mejora de las habilidades

Es como me entere al despues de ver esas estadisticas, resbale y en una opcion que decia aprender todos los tomos de una vez, dar en aceptar, aprete aceptar

Asi con esos libros, y la informacion que llego a mi cabeza, obtuve lo siguiente

**[Romance (B-)]**

...uno diria, si es una persona que ha tenido una vida pasada y que esta en 'otro mundo', por que tiene esas habilidades tan bajas en relacion a algun acto amoroso a otras personas, en cuestion sexual y de tener pareja

Aparte que nunca sostuvo relaciones sexuales con nadie, no quiere decir que no ha amado antes, pero bueno, todo tiene una explicacion, la cual tendra su momento de ser explicado a su debido tiempo

Fuera de eso, es una situacion agravada, por el ataque y los militares, los criminales de centro america y sudamerica posiblemente se abstengan en atacar

La banda sureña esta realmente dañada, (desde cierto punto de vista, como aun no se fia de la magia o de otras cosas derivadas a lo considerado 'ficcion')

La norteña tiene sus propios problemas en el norte, y los de la sierra son los que estan mas tranquilos en ese sentido

En si, por estos dias se han calmado un poco en algunos estados, mientras que los remanentes de la sureña siguien peleando sin un orden especifico en los otros estados con otros miembros de las otras organizaciones

Ademas de que, a la par, pelean con los de los andes y los de panama en el norte

...bueno, no es como que estos solo se limiten en el sur, algunos de sus miembros estan en estados unidos, asi que la pelea no seria tan facil

Aparte de familias poderosas en el norte ya que estan los criminales propios de los Gringos

**~Mientras en el norte**

Se podia ver una cantidad de cadaveres, ...estos se encontraban cerca de la iglesia

¿Por que?

La situacion fue tan desesperada que fueron a atacar a esa iglesia para hurtar, violar y como un insulto a los seguidores de dios, para los criminales que estaban peleando de los de la sierra como los del norte

Ademas de criaturas que quisieron aprovechar la situacion, y estas estan junto a la pila de los cadaveres, con alas de murcielago, y varios exiliados

Aun con eso, lo que causo fue a la inversa, los sacerdotes de la ciudad al final lograron contener la situacion, es mas 'seguro' en ese sentido la ciudad, si, tendrian que hacer manipulacion mental a los presentes con tal de evitar que estos sacaran informacion de lo sobrenatural, al menos los que no sabian del tema

Con esto, y aunque fue denegada por la basilica a el no le importaba, reunio a un grupo de exorcistas y partio hacia el sur

Santiago no iba a perder por nada del mundo a lo que le queda de su familia, en especial que no ha sido reencarnada en demonio

A ellos no pudo evitar que se metiesen en el conflicto sobrenatural, al menos tratara de hacer que alexander no se vea involucrado

**~En los terrenos de la Capital, cerca de Reforma**

***Insert Ost ~ Illegal Of Destiny**

***Sonido de disturbios dandose por todas partes, tanques de gas explotando, policia anti disturbios tratando de contener la situacion**

_**["...desde la zona de Tepito hasta la central de abastos, todas las areas del centro mas humildes han llegado en una marcha pacifica que busca que el gobierno haga algo para apaciguar a la poblacion, no obstante esto ha escalado al punto que ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"]**_

El reportero y camarógrafo fueron lanzados muy lejos por un oficial que sin querer los confundio con youtubers queriendo hacer likes en vez de un periodista con su camarografo

Sorprendentemente, CDMX es la ciudad que esta mas pacifica con los disturbios a diferencia del norte que se ha encendido, y el sur que el conflicto se ha movido hacia el centro del continente

Tras el altercado a varios dirigentes de la Banda Sureña, y posibles miembros de otros grupos criminales del sur, se ha suavizado muchos ataques de panico e ira desde el centro al sur del pais, aun asi hay gente que sigue en los disturbios, saqueando y atacando a cualquiera que se encuentre de paso

"Todo se va encendiendo tan rapido", dijo una voz que veia el estado de la ciudad, cumulos de tierra alzandose y el humo de edificios siendo quemados viendose por varias zonas de la ciudad, desde los centros de empresas comerciales hasta suburbios humildes

"Yo no me puedo creer que Zuliean haya permitido dicho desastre en su parte del pais", dijo la otra voz que trataba de reducir su tono encolerizado

"Ya sabia yo que fue una mala idea hacer tratos con el, ¿Ya has ideado un plan para calmar a los tuyos?, a este paso no solo nos tendremos que preocupar con la armada estadounidense, no es como que me importen los humanos, pero... "

"Lo se, te encargo que hables seriamente con el, en eso al menos tienes ventaja por si este se quiere pasar de listo, recuerdale que debe de dejar de lado sus tendencias con los mas jovenes para despues y que arregle el asunto que se le ha ido de las manos antes de que mi faccion se de cuenta de mis acciones"

"Bien, mientras vere que las 2 facciones que estan al pendiente de mi no sospechen tampoco, ya estoy recibiendo noticias de grigory y de mi otro contacto con los nativos americanos pasa saber que demonios esta pasando haya, y no digamos tampoco sobre ellos"

"Si, lo se, aun siguen buscando personas a su causa, ¿No?, la mayoria de los humanos de estados unidos les han complicado las cosas desde el incidente del 2012"

"No me lo recuerdes, yo tuve que esconder mi aura lo mas que pude para que 'El ancestro' no me detectara cuando estuve en New York"

Estos 2 se fueron volando a alta velocidad mientras en el suelo la policia logro de alguna manera hacerlos retroceder debido a que se les estaba acabando el gas pimienta

***Fin Ost**

**[18 Septiembre 2015, Brazil, Sao Paulo]**

_**[(Traducido del Portugués), "La policia de la republica aun no esta del todo enterada de todos estos ataques que se han hecho estas ultimas 2 semanas, el panico en la ciudad se hace evidente el desconcierto que tiene actualmente la gente, el presidente ha ordenado dar prioridad a proteger lugares importantes de la ciudad como el cristo..."]**_

**[Maton Armado de 'Sao Paulo'] (****Naranja****)**

**[Maton Armado de 'Sao Paulo'] (****Naranja****)**

**[Teniente Armado de 'Sao Paulo'] (Rojo)**

Estos estaban postrados en una entrada, esperando a que una serie de carros llegara a un punto importante secreto del lugar, mientras un joven los veia con unos binoculares

Gracias a que se esta fuertemente armados solo basto destruir un par de postes y un carro de la calle para darle entender a la gente que ni se les ocurra venir para aca, a la policia se le ha 'invitado' algunos gustos personales para que se les olvidara pasar por aquí

De la mañana hasta cerca de la 1 de la tarde empezaron a llegar varias camionetas que contienen a regentes de varios grupos menores y mayores de los criminales, tanto de brazil como de algunos paises como argentina, chile, peru y panama como los que tienen mas miembros ahí

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde, en lo que de mala manera tuvieron que esperar que llegara un grupo de personas encargadas de la comunicación entre estas de manera encriptada llegara disfrazada de un avion de comando que trae a descargar un contingente de paramilitares que viene a 'revisar' una alerta de bombas terroristas en el lugar

Cuando en realidad se trata de los contactos que estan vestidos de soldados para que se mesclen bien entre los soldados antes pagados que simularan llegar a la inspeccion

...A la hora y 30 min, el lugar y cerca de 5 Km a la redonda de la hacienda exploto en llamas, muchos de los carros que estaban en la entrada dejaron de funcionar tras pasar las rejas y por los choques que se provocaron taparon la unica salida rapida

Fuera de eso, desaparecieron todos los vehiculos militares que les acompañaban, el almacen de armas fue vaciado, asi como el de drogas y dinero escondido en varias partes del lugar

Lo mas impactante es que tardarian muchas horas para que los grupos que representaban esas personas se enteraran, cuando lo hicieran, muchos se habran dado cuenta que sus cuentas privadas a nombre de compañias fantasmas que han creado por sus grupos habian sido vaciadas

Siendo el unico testigo de lo sucedido el mismo vehiculo militar que llego, el cual ahora solo tiene un pasajero que habia sido llamado a la hora exacta para que regresara, asi llegaria a que fuese abastecido en la base de combustible y unas horas despues regresar para reabastecerse

**~Unas horas mas tarde**

Dicho vehiculo ahora esta en llamas en plena plaza militar, los soldados habian apagado el fuego

No obstante, se dieron cuenta que toda la confiscacion que tenian fue sustraida, asi como vehiculos, de aire y tierra, equipamiento para todos los climas, municion, armas, dinero y drogas

Como es una base 'comprada' muchos criminales vieron sin problemas que podian usar los de esa region esa base grande para almacenaje y distribucion anual

No obstante, de todos los que estan ahí el mas palido fue un comandante que vio que uno de sus archiveros de hasta abajo habian sido abiertos, en donde tenia cierta carpeta grande que tenia informacion muy confidencial

Lamentablemente tras salir no vio que habia un par de libros raros posicionados en la librería de su oficina cerca de la puerta, de haberlos visto no habria jalado el interruptor que fue activado cuando entro al lugar

Fue el segundo llamado de los soldados para que fueran a apagar el fuego de dicho comandante, que no pudo ir a avisar a tiempo para alertar a uno de sus jefes en la fiesta nacional de fondos que se realizara en pocas horas

~Hacia el centro de la capital

Dicho lugar ya estaba teniendo sus propios problemas, tras varios llamados a sus 'personas de confianza' se habian dado cuenta de una noticia perturbadora

No son terroristas, sino mercenarios, que fueron bien pagados para que asaltaran el lugar y tomaran de rehenes a muchos de estos

Todos los protocolos de seguridad fueron inabilitados horas antes, y ahora ese señor que tiene un celular en mano fue arrebatado de la misma con un disparo

"¡No sabes quien soy, en cuanto mis hombres lleguen puedes ir despidiendote de tu vida!"

El tipo simplemente rio con lo que el señor de gran edad dijo y le respondio de la siguiente manera, "No me importa, de todas formas mi objetivo nunca fue salir con vida"

Este le miro de manera impactada, cuando no solo se quito la mascara y vio que era un hombre que penso que murio tras una balacera hace tiempo, sino que este tenia una carga de explosivos en su pecho

"Sobreviveme esta, por marcela y mis flores", el grito del señor y otros fueron opacados por las explosiones simultaneas que se dieron

Incluso los mercenarios que estaban ahí no tenian idea de que habia personas que, dandose la oportunidad, no tendrian problemas de inmolarse si asi se podia hacer justicia en sus propias manos, o en este caso Explosivos

No fue sino hasta 1 hora despues que uno de los señores que logro escapar apenas llego a su edificio abandonado, siendo este un refugio para resguardarse de lo ocurrido

Tanto sus compañeros de años como sus hombres, asi como los que estaban entre los mercenarios que sobrevivieron a dicha explosion fueron arrestados

La policia estaba ocupada desde la mañana neutralizando a sus compañeros que se les fue informado que habian sido 'comprados', incluyendo al jefe de policia central y algunos otros de diferentes jefaturas del centro

Asi que seria mas dificil que su liberacion fuese comprada

*disparo

Este nunca sintio el dolor, el tiro fue preciso y directo, pudo voltear hacia atrás, para ver lo que parecia un niño que estaba bien cubierto de proteccion oscura

Viendo que el cuerpo esta completamente inerte y que sus signos vitales cesaron asintio involuntariamente la cabeza y reviso su telefono, pasandole un dispositivo trucado copio su informacion a un celular modificado y se dispuso a verlo, mientras se iba del lugar

**[Por la Sangre Derramada...**

**...tienes una nocion de la situacion actual, ahora debes abrirte paso y descubrir por ti mismo la verdad**

**Objetivos:**

**Daña Irreversiblemente la economia de las 3 Bandas Criminales (1/3)**

**?**

**Secundarios:**

**Elimina a todos los contactos importantes del Sur (2/5)**

**?**

**?**

**De nuestros enemigos**

**Causa Daños Masivos a Edificios (32/?)**

**Con Misericordia**

**Salva a inocentes que esten involucrados (137/?)**

**Fallo:**

**Posible muerte**

**La verdad tardara un largo tiempo en ser aclarada, sufriran miles de habitantes]**

No es del todo completo aun el trabajo, no obstante, se podria desintegrar la organización debido a que los contactos que iban a favor de la banda sureña han perecido, y puse tanto al cartel de los andes como el tratado de panama en una pelea abierta, debido a que algunos misiles que fueron accidentalmente lanzados de muchos paises donde residen los criminales impactaron en sus tierras

Mas especificamente, en todos los terrenos de cultivo, almacenes y resgurados que tienen cada grupo delictivo

Ademas que sus paises que habian perdido recientemente poder criminal no tuveron peros para ir tanto a recuperar el orden como arrestar a los que sobrevivieran, debido a que una fuente anonima les dejo informacion acerca de esos grupos

Mientras todo eso sucede, en lo que parece unos inicios de guerra abierta en sudamerica que esta a punto de explotar, un helicoptero que tiene permiso de uno de los que aun quedan de la banda sureña para regresar al pais, con informacion de lo que acaba de ocurrir recientemente

Sin saber tiempo despues que dicho helicoptero llegaria, desde arriba, y siendo usado como un cohete improvisado, llevandose al grupo que le esperaba desde ahí

**[Zuliean]**

"Debe de ser una broma"

Un demonio ahora se estaba agarrando los pelos que tiene en la cabeza, en menos de 1 mes todo se fue a la mierda, sudamerica exploto y esta en guerra abierta entre varios paises, los humanos especiales de estados unidos fueron mandados alla para restaurar el orden

La faccion de los incas exije saber de parte de los aztecas que demonios acaba de ocurrir con los humanos de su region, y los de la region del norte ahora estan involucrados

Archanel y Hutzeletl fueron a ocultarse debido a su intervercion indirecta, asi como sus altas esferas que decidieron resguardarse, no se puede decir lo mismo de sus bajas esferas que aun causan algunos estragos en la ciudad

Algunos otros grupos de los estadounidenses fueron igualmente mandados aquí para ayudar a restaurar el orden

Cada nota que le es mas desesperante que la anterior, y mientras iba a gritar de furia se quedo completamente quieto, como si hubiera sido inmovilizado

Sus ojos, no obstante, vieron la figura que se acercaba lentamente hacia a el, con una mirada que al menos en sus ojos mostraban furia absoluta

El era un demonio que trabajaba solo, y habia rechazado ayuda de sus compañeros demonios de la Khaos Brigade, asi que solo se apoyaba en los humanos, dando poca importancia a que lo atacaran

Grave Error, y la sorpresa fue mayor cuando el chico revelo su rostro

"¡Eres tu...!", seria lo que gritaria, lamentablemente el sonido que oyo hace poco lo inmovilizo por completo, un articulo que fue prototipo en industrias Stark antes de que fuera aprobada para seguridad personal, siendo denegada por sus aplicaciones peligrosas

El chico no le dirigio ninguna palabra, lo unico que hizo fue sacar una pistola vieja y disparala en su cabeza

Si pudiera mover sus expresiones hubiera reflejado que se dio cuenta que es un arma modificada de Luz

**[Normal]**

**Nombre Zuliean**

**Nivel: 128**

**Raza: Demonio Modificado**

**Afiliacion: Propia, Banda Sureña (Lider), Khaos Brigade (Afiliado indirecto)**

**Demonio que fue creado como un experimento sin que este estuviera al tanto, tiene un cierto gusto por los niños jovenes, al punto que tener sexo y disfrutar lentamente de sus muertes es su pan de cada dia, es uno de los responsables directos de la muerte de tu familia para apoderarse de documentos importantes que poseian tus abuelos**

**~10 min despues**

No mentire que siento cierta sastifaccion por lo que veo tras salir de Tabasco en una moto de las que obtuve gratis en brazil

...la batalla aun no terminaba, menos sabiendo que hay cosas mas alla que solo una pelea entre humanos

A la mala aprendi que, en efecto, si existen seres aparte de los humanos y acepte a regañadientes que la magia existe, sobre todo por que mi control sobre la luz fue lo que me salvo de demonios renegados que me capturaron en republica dominicana cuando decidi irme a eliminar de paso a las bandas criminales de sudamerica

...aun no me acostumbro a eso, tecnologia y magia que existen mano a mano, al menos mi pocos conocimientos de la misma me ayudaron a sobrevivir

Mi objetivo ahora es ir de nuevo a puebla, que es uno de los lugares mas pacificos de momento, y descanzar, debo de aprender a mejorar mis habilidades antes de que pueda seguir con las otras 2 bandas

Por lo que hice ahora estaran muy alerta, y no creo que pueda salir de esta como lo he hecho antes

**Nombre: Alexander Castro**

**Edad: 14**

**Nivel: 102**

**Titulo: Justiciero, Asesino a Sangre Fría**

**Rango: [Mota de polvo (1)] *2 **

**Raza: Humano**

**Sexo: Hombre**

**?:?**

**Profesion: [Adolescente Joven], [Asesino Maestro]**

**PV (12,249)**

**MN (83,442)**

**Puntos de Estado**

**VID (185)**

**ENE (276)**

**ATK (201)**

**DEF (207)**

**VEL (231)**

**INT (401)**

**SAB (333)**

**SUE (288)**

**Puntos de Estado (PE): 510**

**Puntos de Karma (Bueno): [22,021]**

**Puntos de Karma (Malo): [41,012]**

**Puntos de Trabajo (PT): 0**

**Dinero: 4,130,713,902 Pesos**

Los puntos de karma bueno y malo aparecieron tras asesinar a Zuliean, pasando el nivel 100

No se para que sirven, asi como los puntos de trabajo, al parecer debo de subir de rango para poder gastarlos de alguna manera

Ahora mismo lo que mas me conviene es ir a las afueras de Puebla, lejos de cualquier iglesia por mi elemento de luz, al parecer la gente con energia de luz son raros, y codiciados, no me fio de la gente que este en las iglesias de momento, si mis sospechas son ciertas los angeles tienen algo que ver con el asesinato de mi familia

**[Control Sacro (E-)]**

No tengo idea de donde empezar para mejorar estas habilidades con magia, a lo muchas otras habilidades que tengo subieron de rango por mis recientes acciones como **[Lenguaje Universal (C - D-)] y [Ilusionista (D- -D)]**

Y otros que tuve en el camino como **[Cocinero (A+)], [Herrero (B-)], [Agricultor (C+)], [Cientifico (C+)], [Piloto (B)], [Espia (S+)], [Carpintero (D+)], [Ingeniero (SS-)], [Soldado (Z+)], [Pescador (C-)], [Ladron (A+)], [Asesino (Z+)], [Elementarista (F-)]**

Y otros mas que se transformaron como **[Medico (S+)]** a **[Medico Militar (SS-)]**

Estoy mentalmente agotado, y necesito despejar mis ideas para saber a donde moverme

Especialmente tras una investigacion que me hizo saber que lo mas absurdo que me habia dado cuenta se hizo notorio

Existen tambien personas fuera de los seres sobrenaturales o alienigenas, esto ultimo por el evento que ocurrrio el 2012 que no estaba enterado por no tener acceso al internet, de los humanos que tambien tienen poderes

Vuelo, fuerza, tecnologia avanzada, en estos momentos me alegro ser 'de la vieja escuela' y eliminar al momento cualquier rastro que me vinculara a todo lo que he realizado, debido a que estuve muy cerca de esos humanos con poderes especiales en brazil, sobre todo, uno que decia en su titulo **[El Castigador]**

Estoy casi seguro que vio sobre mi cubierta de joven repartidor de comida corrida, y estaba seguro de que mi acento sonaba muy portugues cuando me pregunto si estaba bien y me escolto con otros sobrevivientes hacia la zona de evacuacion cuando el edificio exploto

**[20 Noviembre del 2015, México, Michoacan]**

'...que deberia de hacer...'

Me encuentro en uno de los municipios del estado donde mis abuelos paternos crecieron, zacapu michoacan

Entre lo que recupere en la casa estaban las llaves de la casa de mis abuelos de aquí

Mientras como un helado de pasta en la plaza de la ciudad me aparecio lo siguiente enfrente

**[Decisión de tiempo limitado 5:00]**

**[Quedate ahí]**

**Solo disfruta de tu dia con el helado favorito para comer mientras estas ahi, y te llegan personas interesantes**

**Reclutamiento Forzado de la Khaos Brigade (Faccion de los Heroe)**

**[Vete a tu Hogar]**

**Levantate y regresa a su hogar, no te extrañes si encuentras a uno que otro agente que este esperandote con un señor de parche**

**Reclutamiento 'Por un trato dificil de rechazar' de Shield, o lo que queda de esa organizacion**

**[Ve a las afueras de Zacapu (Cruz de piedra)]**

**Decides ir a donde es uno de los lugares mas tranquilos de la region, por su vista caracteristica del lugar, no te extrañes si ves ciertas mujeres con ropas extravagantes, y provocativas**

**Sustrajo de México a Japon por un Grupo denominado Femme Fatale, posible reencarnacion como demonio**

**[Ve a la Iglesia]**

**Ve a orar un poco, hacer algunos salmos, y estar en comunion con los demas, no te extrañes si despues te vez rodeado de gente dela iglesia**

**Reclutamiento Forzado de la Iglesia, Posible traslado a el Vaticano**

**[Ve hacia el norte]**  
**Improvisadamente sigue con tu mision a por el resto de las bandas criminales de México**

**Puede que algunos de los grupos anteriores te sigan y te quieran llevar consigo**

...bueno, creo que no hay otra opcion...

**[1 Diciembre del 2015, México, Tamaulipas]**

"...sabia que debi de haber matado a todos ustedes cuando tenia la oportunidad..."

*Disparo en la frente

"...esto te pasa por meterte con lo que mas quiero en ese mundo, ahora pudrete en el infierno que es a donde perteneces angel caido"

Rodrigo Santos, uno de los mejores socios de mi abuelo, o como deberia de llamarle como Archanel fue asesinado tipo ejecucion, no tengo algun remordimiento acerca de lo que acabo de hacer, y menos de toda la gente y angeles caidos que acabo de matar a sangre fria

...de no ser por mi medicina que ando tomando moriria por las heridas de mi cuerpo

Hutzeletl, el ultimo responsable de lo ocurrido con mi familia fue encontrado muerto, lo verifique en una de las morgues de sonora con mi observacion

No pense que la faccion de los aztecas estuviera involucrada, al menos indirectamente, y ya se ahora por que querian tan desesperadamente que estuvieramos muertos, y que necesitaran los papeles que aun conservo en el inventario

Pero su gente de dicha faccion lo descubrio y aparecio mutilado en un edificio abandonado

Con los 3 dirigentes muertos no me debo de preocupar mas, al menos por ahora de los criminales de este pais

...con un alto costo, ahora hay cierta anarquia que se da por muchos estados de México por mis recientes acciones

No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, a veces es necesario caos si se quiere retirar el cancer de la sociedad

Las buenas noticias es que me las arregle para eliminar del sistema todo lo referente a mi informacion personal, directamente de los servidores del gobierno estadounidense y de Shield, no digamos ademas de las Industrias Stark

Y..., puede que haya tenido tecnologia muy interesante, tanto de Stark como de armas Chitauri que he recolectado y lo que queda de la informacion que Hydra guarda con recelo en los servidores aislados que no fueron analizados de los infiltrados en shield hace 1 año

Es interesante esos Quinjet's, y algunos restos de los Helicarrier que encontre y 'recupere' de los lugares que aun no han sido limpiados por industrias stark

Antes de dar el golpe final con los norteños di una visita por estados unidos usando narcotuneles, ahí aproveche para ir a los depositos privados y tomar dicha tecnologia

Ademas de dar pistas falsas que hicieran que los avengers y otros grupos fueran a mir a diferentes locaciones donde pude haber ido, como arruine las camaras de seguridad y altere las bases de datos que tienen les di mucha tarea para realizar

El ultimo punto a revisar es las relaciones sociales

**[Por la Sangre Derramada...**

**...tienes una nocion de la situacion actual, ahora debes abrirte paso y descubrir por ti mismo la verdad**

**Objetivos:**

**Daña Irreversiblemente la economia de las 3 Bandas Criminales (3/3)**

**Toma control Absoluto del Pais**

**Secundarios:**

**Elimina a todos los contactos importantes del Sur (5/5)**

**Termina con los tratos portuarios del centro con cargamentos extranjeros (20/20)**

**No dejes a nadie vivo de los operativos restantes del Norte (18/20)**

**De nuestros enemigos**

**Causa Daños Masivos a Edificios (65/65)**

**Con Misericordia**

**Salva a inocentes que esten involucrados (15,313/15,313)**

**Recompensa: +50 RES y Obe con los habitantes de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, Mayor control de los estados del pais**

De las cosas que he estado haciendo ha sido que, por terceros, ahora controlo el pais

Se tiene un gobernante titere, es suficiente para mi debido a los cambios que quiero hacer a largo plazo, los unicos inconvenientes son los agentes de la iglesia

Lo cual se puede solucionar con la Faccion de los Aztecas, si la informacion que obtuve es correcta puedo hacer una 'inmunidad' ante muchas de las facciones y organizaciones que me buscan

Si mis documentos estan en orden puede que estos ni se molesten realmente en intervenir por unos años, tiempo suficiente para todo lo que quiero hacer

En cuanto a las organizaciones

**[Estados Unidos [-30/-40/0]]**

**Nativos Americanos [0/0/0]**

**Mutantes [0/20/0]**

**Avengers [20/-50/0]**

**Industrias Stark [25/0/0]**

**AIM [0/-50/0]**

**Shield [-40/-75/0]**

**Hellfire [30/0/20]**

**[Japon [0/0/0]]**

**Femme Fatale [0/0/0]**

**[Mexico [50/0/20]]**

**Aztecas [0/0/0]**

**Incas [0/20/0]**

**[Italia [0/-60/0]]**

**Iglesia/Vaticano [-30/-60/0]**

En estados unidos hay tanto organizaciones 'buenas como malas' dependiendo el punto de vista de la gente, se que es mala idea meterse con ellos, por ello solo hare que mi trabajo de los siguientes dias sea unicamente dentro del pais

En japon, bueno, mas en todo mundo que ahí, me entere de la informacion que Shield reunio acerca de 'demonios reencarnados'

Lamentablemente, si voy ahí es posible que sea encontrado sin problemas, ya que por lo ocurrido recientemente prefieren muchos evitar america que esta en conflictos actualmente

Ni digamos de los traficantes de droga que por el sistema arruinado de México para abajo han sufrido perdidas millonarias, sin contar que sus cuentas las he vaciado

Asi que solo Estados unidos son los que se encargan ahora de los transportes por medio de mar debido a que neutralice los de tierra

Y, para que esten mas ocupados, lance en algunos puntos estrategicos del pais bombas trucadas que liberan en el aire las drogas que les quite a los narcotraficantes desde el sur hasta a mexico, asi que hay un riesgo de salud alla que intentan hacer que muchos de sus habitantes 'dejen de estar volando'

Creo que de estar en lo correcto, debilitare la influencia que tiene la iglesia en este pais gracias a la faccion azteca, que desde la colonizacion hace 500 años estan aun molestos por que los exorcistas indiscriminadamente destruyeron varios monumentos y edificios a los dioses

Y finalmente, se que no sera tan facil, pero creo que podre evadir a la Khaos Brigade por un tiempo, al parecer, estos buscan algo importante en el mundo, y por lo que le pude sacar a uno de los que me venian siguiendo, un tal Leonardo, es que quieren mi habilidad para apoyar a su causa

Una causa de hipocritas, espero que dejarlo sin brazo y memoria de los ultimos dias de un mensaje claro de no estar interesado en su grupo

Al momento, mientras salgo del estado hacia michoacan, esta vez a patzcuaro, ahí es donde tengo que ir para presentarme formalmente con la faccion azteca

No me gusta la idea de protegerme de otros, en especial si no estoy seguro de como resultara, pero si quiero que esto funcione debo de tener una cubierta de los superhumanos y los seres sobrenaturales a como de lugar

_**[?, 3 años despues...]**_

'...'

"¿Oye, estas bien...?"

"Ehh, si, solo he estado pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que nos fuimos"

¿Habra sido realmente buena idea el irnos de ahi?

Desde hace 5 años se revelaron muchas cosas, entre ellas, que actualmente somos poseedores de Sacred Gears, mi hermana y yo

Y desde hace 3 años nos enteramos de unos sucesos que la familia de parte del esposo de mi tia paterna quiso ocultar

Fue asesinado casi en su totalidad nuestra familia que se quedo en mexico, no saben la furia que mi hermana solto siendo la Emperadora Dragon, y lo cual llevo a que activara tempranamente su Balance Breaker

Según lo que Momoyo-san nos informo cuando fue a ir alla con otras amigas y conocidas nos dijeron que nuestro hermano mayor aun podria seguir con vida, lo malo es que perdieron su rastro en Estados unidos

Hablando de dicho pais, ha tenido muchas controversias desde la separacion de super heroes y villanos que han recibido ataques por igual en diferentes puntos del pais, haciendo que se tengan que registrar cada persona con poder especial

Desde lo sucedido en Nueva york hace años se ha tenido que revelar la existencia del mundo sobrenatural, especialmente cuando america latina entro en guerra

Eso fue lo que realmente colmo el vaso de mi hermana, pero en su viaje de 3 meses nunca pudo dar con nuestro hermano

Y eso no es todo, tras lo ocurrido en la 'Guerra Civil' de Estados unidos, una nueva organización surgio hace menos de 2 semanas a la luz, estos se hacen llamar 'Los defensores del Pueblo'

Oficialmente, es una rama que lo que quedo del gobierno mexicano creo para mantener el orden

Extraoficialmente, es un grupo que conforman unicamente droides que fungen tanto como policias como militares

Por lo ocurrido con lo conocido como el genocidio de narcotraficantes mas grande que jamas a existido y las controversias al ser revelada como wakanda una potencia mas fuerte que la que simulaba ser fue lo que hicieron que, al menos en menor medida, se reconociera la existencia de seres sobrenaturales

Ahora, estamos en nuestro ultimo año de preparatoria, casi llegando a la graduacion

Y pronto, ademas de ser presentados en los primeros juegos de rankting game de nuestras respectivas amas, tambien se nos dara ascenso por las acciones que tuvimos con la faccion youkai cuando fueron atacados por la Khaos Brigade

No obstante, tambien intervino por primera vez Los Defensores debido a que durante el ataque estuvo un embajador azteca que fue para hablar con la lider de los Youkai, sin saber que esta fue secuestrada

Resulto que por ese embajador, Los Defensores del Pueblo son aliados directos de los Incas y de los Aztecas, asi que fueron para dar pelea a los miembros de la faccion de los heroes

Siendo la primera vez que nosotros vimos el poderio que sus droides tienen ante humanos con magia, fueron aplastados sin problemas

Intentaron muchas facciones aliadas a intentar obtener informacion acerca de estos, pero al parecer ellos son mas fieros en cuanto a guardar sus actividades

Solo se sabe que Industrias Stark actualmente esta en una alianza comercial, haciendo que se recibiera tecnologia de dichos droides al señor Stark

Fuera de eso cualquier intervencion, como el ataque que hizo la Hermandad de Magneto hacia los defensores se recibio hostilmente

Ahora, el mutante que controla el metal esta encerrado y ha sido despojado de sus poderes, siendo una maxima razon para que los demas mutantes perdieran sus poderes o fuesen ingresados a los X-men

Eso no me ha importado mucho, lo que mas me importa es buscar a nuestro hermano ya que es la ultima familia que nos queda, en especial despues de enterarnos que santiago fue asesinado a traicion por un grupo renegado de la iglesia que tomo el poder de toda america del norte, siendo finalmente neutralizadas por los defensores

Se cree que en las proximas reuniones con los demonios algun representante de los defensores de presente, al igual que alguien que represente la faccion azteca

Solo son rumores, pero de ser asi...

Espero, solo espero, que me puedan ceder un permiso especial a mi y a mi hermana para poder ir a México y poder ir nosotros mismos a buscar a nuestro hermano

"Alex, si estas ahí afuera, no importa si tenemos que mover montañas enteras, juro que te encontrare, incluso si son tus restos, es mi unico deseo, volvernos a ver otra vez"

Este dijo en voz baja mientras se retiro para juntarse con un grupo de amigos

No obstante, no se dio cuenta de un robot automatico que lo grabo de cerca, oculto por tecnologia reflectora y con silenciador que permitio hacer muy poco ruido

Al otro lado de la camara se vio una persona que le presto atencion mayor a una de las pantallas mientras leia los reportes que habia recibido

"...no te preocupes hermano, no sera necesario, pronto nos veremos, por ahora solo concentrate en volverte mas fuerte"

El deja esa pantalla y mira una informacion que Stark le mando recientemente, "Especialmente por que parece que la que se nos viene es grande, y necesitare de toda la ayuda externa posible, VEGA, ¿Esta listo el Proyecto Elysium?"

[**Elysium esta en las ultimas fases de su construccion, ¿Desea activarlo ahora?]**

"No, solo acelera tanto como puedas su construccion, deja los acabados de pintura de ser necesario para su lanzamiento prematuro, siento que lo necesitaremos lo antes posible"

**[Si señor]**

El chico de 17 años solo se quedo viendo hacia arriba, esperando que no fuese tan serio los reportes que tuvo con los nordicos, de ser asi, al menos su mas grande proyecto en conjunto con el señor Stark servira para el 'Escudo que proteja el planeta'

**[Fin de la transmisión]**

¿Cómo lo ven?, tengo mis razones para hacer esta historia de esta manera, en especial por que han visto el crossover que se viene, espero que sea de su agrado, hasta la proxima

Chao~


End file.
